


乡间小屋

by rewecca



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, American Politics, Anal Sex, Bonding, British Politics, Complete, Consensual, Frottage, Gender Issues, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sexual Equality
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewecca/pseuds/rewecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当“实际强奸”（real rape）法颁布的时候，每个未结合的Omega都处在危险之中，其中包括Sherlock Holmes。他需要某人保护他并帮助他掩饰真正的性别，但John Watson也许是个麻烦而不是解决方法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A house in the country](https://archiveofourown.org/works/564318) by [PlainJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainJane/pseuds/PlainJane). 



Chapter 1

       “这太荒唐了，Sherlock，”Mycroft Holmes疲倦地说。他给自己倒了第二杯咖啡，看着坐在华丽餐桌另一面的弟弟。“你知道这不是长久之计。”  
       “不关心。”Sherlock厉声说道，他双腿交叉，僵直地坐在Mycroft餐厅中的高背椅上。虽然他知道，在这间沉闷的、充斥着暗花雕刻的房间内用餐满足了他哥哥的“庄园主”情结，但是Sherlock今早心绪纷乱，无意就此嘲笑他。“我到底能不能呆在这儿？”  
       Mycroft叹了口气，抿着自己的杯沿靠着椅背等着佣人收走盘子。他冲年轻的女侍者点点头，耐心等待她略过Sherlock走出房间。  
       蛋清煎蛋和西红柿切片，当女佣经过的时候Sherlock注意到。那么，依然在节食。  
       两个男人警惕地看着对方。年长的那个——穿着保守的、深蓝色条纹的西装三件套——手指穿过精心修剪的头发中。眼下的阴影暴露了连日的熬夜和巨大的压力。年轻的那个男人也穿着西装，不过更时尚更修身，而且很明显已经被睡得皱巴巴的。他的黑色卷发凌乱不堪，脸颊上的新鲜擦伤则是与伦敦的某些地下犯罪分子又一场交锋的证据。  
  
       “我亲爱的弟弟，你当然能够住在这里，”Mycroft最终回应道。“这也是你的家。父母亲把它留给了我们俩。”  
       Sherlock哼了一声，想起遗嘱中特许他们共同拥有坐落于肯特的房子的那天。“父母亲之所以把它留给我们两个人是因为他们根本不相信我能独自继承任何东西。”虽然时间减淡了情感上的苦楚，而他在戒毒疗养院度过的一段时间也清晰地证明了老Holmes先生决定的正确性，但Sherlock的语调中仍有一丝失落。“搬到他们单独在伦敦留给你的房子去，让我在有需要的时候住在这里对你来说轻而易举。”  
       “我当然可以，”Mycroft表示同意，“也许有一天……”  
       Sherlock翻了个白眼。“随你怎么说。这根本不会有什么不同。每过63天我需要一个地方藏身。在城里对我来说不安全，不再安全了。”  
       Mycroft点点头。“你知道我已经尽了最大的努力了。要么阻止这项荒唐的立法；要么赞同其他我无法承担其危害后果的提议，那会让一大部分人陷入危险并给国家带来难以估量的的影响，实在让人进退两难，”他几乎是带着歉意说道。“我知道这看上去有多么不公平，但幸运的是不会持续很长时间。这并不是一个公众认可的政府决策。一旦重新选举—”  
       “但那也许还要两年的时间。在这期间我要怎么办？”  
       “如果我能为你找到一个合适的Alpha，不会缠着你或者打扰你的工作，仅仅作为一种脱身的办法……”  
       “不。”Sherlock咬牙切齿地说道，再一次为自己作为Holmes家族中一个多世纪以来唯一一个Omega而愤愤不平。尤其是在这样一个时期。  
        “不必有情感关系。而且我们会尽快终止，”Mycroft坚持，“那会让你安全的。”  
       安全，Sherlock若有所思。考虑到他和其他Omega所处的现状，这实在是一个很奇怪的词汇。  
       一切都是从美国开始的。  
       现任总统在赢得了一场用心尤为险恶的，以繁衍和种族权利的斗争为卖点的选举后，通过了一项新的法律，使强奸未标记的omega的行为合法化。然而这项立法无法避开第28项修正案中关于声明omega的平等权利和保证他们选择自己繁殖地位权利的规定。于是保守的右翼选择了一种迂回的方式来“维持自然秩序”。而这种方式其实是通过强迫所有的性成熟者形成一种“安全”的关系，即能被社会接受的一夫一妻制。  
       Alpha们自然对新法歌功颂德，他们早就觉得，他们的族群因顺应本能（尤其是在发情期间）的行动被指控为犯罪这事儿不仅残忍，而且不公。另外，他们据理力争，任何“不管好自己”的omega没有权利抱怨别人替他们代行权利。  
       Beta们（他们中的很多人在60年代的性别平等运动中坚定地与omega共同作战）则显而易见地沉默了。理由直到几个月之后才逐渐明晰：国会通过了一项附加法，赋予beta——史无前例地——永久地与成年omega缔结关系的权利。  
       没过很长时间，英国政府中的激进右翼分子就张开双臂拥护这项新法。毕竟他们一直着迷地坚信着是多年来的自由主义政策导致了各方面的社会弊病(包括人口数量的下降——越来越少的omega选择不结合或者不生育)。英国议会仅仅在三个半月前通过了这项立法。  
       除了将所有未结合的omega暴露在发情的alpha的危险下，这个新的法案还削减了omega的相关治疗产品、抑制剂和避孕产品的产量。特别是发情抑制剂，它将会以仅有一小口的剂量发放，同时还需要结合的身份证明：只有至少育有一个孩子的已结合omega被允许抑制发情期。所有和omega有关的药物都被定义为受管制的资源。  
       对Sherlock Holmes而言，撇开被他漠视的本能给他带来的伤害不谈，这项法案带给他的是彻头彻尾的侮辱。   
       当然，Mycroft已经给了他大量警告。通常情况下Sherlock无视政治法律，但他也会听到一些流言。他拒绝相信这事真的会发生，但他哥哥的焦虑也困扰着他。但假如连Mycroft都无法阻止此事的话，那就是时候开始准备了。  
       在流浪汉关系网和其他帮助下，他囤积了足够多的激素药物——至少够再用十八个月——来继续掩盖他不发情时的气味。然后他开始寻找搬迁的可能性（有16个国家仍然omega综合权利法案 ——他不想离开伦敦，但他知道自己必须有应急计划）。  
       可是，发情抑制剂才是关键问题。制造商已经减缓了生产速度，所以在新法颁布前的几周药品已经脱销了。而Sherlock并不走运。  
       他依靠从非法渠道获取的药物成功熬过了新法实施几周后的第一次发情，但当警方摧毁了分布在各地的omega用药供应点后，在街上找到足够的药更加困难了。他甚至试图找到原料自己制作抑制剂，不过发现政府同样在追踪这些交易便只能作罢。  
       随之而来的发情期让人心烦意乱（他第一次发情是14岁）。他还悲惨地一点准备也没有：没有性辅助工具，甚至没有足够的食物和水。  
       连续几小时在绝望中翻滚已经给了他足够的惩戒，可是之后的破门而入吓坏了Hudson夫人。要不是他哥哥的手下及时赶到，在他这种虚弱的状态下结局肯定很糟糕。很显然221B的警戒安排不足以阻止一个疯狂的alpha，而他也不能完全抑制他的激素对alpha的追踪。  
       “我希望我能做的更多，”Mycroft站在那儿，理了理自己的马甲。“如果你允许的话。”  
       Sherlock也站了起来。“我不允许我的人生被支配。我不得不面对这些我一直在反抗的本能，但我不会遵循本能行事。我拒绝被拥有，也不想被一些精虫上脑的家伙标记。我不想要孩子——”  
       “Sherlock，你一直喜欢孩子，”Mycroft提醒他，无视了他对Alpha的嫌弃。“他们几乎是我所见的所有人类中你唯一能完全泰然相处的群体。”  
       “那并不意味着我想成为父亲，”Sherlock厉声说。“说真的，你能想象到我，和一个婴儿？在犯罪现场和我的实验包围下，他要是能活到一岁那就是个奇迹了。”他皱起眉头。“不，我决定了。谁都不要。我不会被逼迫着去结合。这个法律可能可以使得alpha们得到他们想要的，但我不会向恐惧屈服。”  
       “但如果你能找到合适的人，”Mycroft走近了一步，再次尝试。“一个让你能……在意，像我对Gregory那样——那不一定与这项该死的法律有关。对你来说有个伴侣不是件坏事，找一个能帮助你，支持你的人。”  
       “你觉得我从哪儿能找到像这样的Alpha？”Sherlock嗤之以鼻。“我亲爱的哥哥，你们的族群绝少地会表现出那种行为倾向。和一个Beta结成伴侣8年，我认为你意识不到这些复杂的关系，但务必相信，我还从未见过哪个Alpha有意愿‘帮助’或是‘支持’Omega。我们不过是为性而生，至少对你们族群的大多数人来说是这样。让苏格兰场把我当个正常人一样合作就够难的了。要是我再以一个Omega的身份出现？他们根本就不会想和我扯上任何关系，即使是你的Lestrade。”  
       “说曹操……”一个低沉的声音咯咯笑着说道。  
       当他丈夫出现在门口的时候Mycroft微微笑了。“曹操到。”他接下去。Gregory Lestarde走进屋子给了Mycroft一个早安吻。“你起得真早。”  
       “我知道我答应在昨晚的刺激之后休个周末，”Greg轻捏着高个男人的下巴。解决了一个连环杀手的案子之后，他和Sherlock昨天凌晨两点才到这所乡间别墅来。“但是我刚刚接到另一个案子。绑架。”  
       Mycroft看上去有点儿恼火。“就没有别人了吗？”  
       “有，”Greg咧嘴一笑。“但都不如我优秀。”  
       Mycroft嘴角扯出一个微笑。“那倒是真的。好吧，那么，我猜我们能够一起回城。我本打算把我的例会延迟到周一，但是我也可以在把Sherlock送回221B后就开始工作。”  
       Greg转向年轻的男人。“早啊。脸怎么样了？”  
       Sherlock耸了耸肩膀。  
       Greg试着看起来乐观些。“你瞧，我知道这个立法让你很低落，但我敢肯定他们会找回他们的理智的。选举就快到了……”  
       “不必试图安慰我，”Sherlock懒洋洋地说。“那不会改变任何事。”  
       Greg和Mycroft交换了个眼色。“好吧。如你所愿，”Greg让步，然后他看向Mycroft，“你们两个的谈话满足了Sherlock的要求吗？”  
       “是的，”Mycroft回答。“在不久的将来，我弟弟将会去考文垂郡度过他的发情期。我已经安排好了加强安保系统，为他提供一个安全的避风港，直到这项立法废除。”  
       “很好，”Greg轻拍双手。“所以一个月内你会搬到这儿而我们住在城中。一切都安排妥当了。”  
       “要多妥当有多妥当。”Sherlock阴郁地说。  
       Sherlock从椅子上拾起他之前下楼时扔在那儿的大衣，穿上之后感到多少安心了一些。  
       Greg在走向前门的时候搂着他的肩膀，Sherlock试着让自己不要避开。一般说来他不喜欢被人碰触，但他发现自己不讨厌他哥哥的伴侣，甚至还放任自己对他抱有一点好感。  
       “一切都会好起来，Sherlock，”Greg说。“等着瞧好了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson需要一份工作，同样需要一个住的地方。Mycroft Holmes向他提供了一份他无法拒绝的邀请。

       John站在黑暗空荡的仓库中间等待着。  
       他回头看了看刚刚送他过来的黑色轿车，那个陪同他来的年轻Beta女性依然专注于她的手机。可视范围内再无其他人。  
       到目前为止，这是他经历过的最诡异的面试了。  
       当他准备走回车上的时候有人开口了。  
       “你是个没结合过的Alpha。”  
       John停下，转身寻找声音的来源。“是的，”他警惕地回答。“那是这份工作的要求吗？”  
       “正是，”那个男人从阴影中现身，站在John面前。他很高，明显是个Alpha，穿着完美的三件套，右手拿着一把雨伞。他面无表情地看着John，等待着他迈出第一步（至少John这么觉得）。  
       “如果这与任何强制生育有关的话，就没什么好谈的了。”John断然说道。他等了一会儿，发现高个子男人拒绝回应，于是打算转身离开。  
       “Dr. Watson，请稍等。”男人向前一步，“我为此次会面的礼节问题和模糊不明道歉。”他清了清喉咙。“这件事相当敏感，我希望能够保密。但我向你保证我找你并不是为了…那个。”  
       “了解，”John回答，“那你到底为什么一定要找Alpha？Mike Stamford只说你想要个私人医生。”  
       “Dr. Stamford非常好心地把你介绍给我。当某些状况发生的时候，我需要像你这种拥有特殊技能的人。”  
       “什么技能？”  
       “许多，”男人谨慎地微笑。他从胸前口袋中掏出一部智能手机然后念道，“你是个外科医生，尤其善于处理创伤，在巴茨名列前茅。而且你曾经是军人——两次被授予勋章，而且是个神枪手。”  
       John点点头。“所以，Mr.—”  
       “Holmes。Mycroft Holmes。”  
       “所以，Mr. Holmes，你究竟需要什么？”  
       “我有个弟弟，他是Omega——”  
       “我拒绝。”John厉声说道，再次转身。  
       “请听我说完，”Mycroft要求。“我知道这听起来很像这么回事，但我向你保证我并无任何强迫我弟弟结合或是生育的打算。事实上，我早就放弃强迫他去做任何事了。”  
       John犹豫了。“那你为什么还要找我？”  
       “我弟弟，某种意义上说是个侦探，为私人客户和苏格兰场提供咨询。他的生活相对危险而他又丝毫不在意自己的安危。他又十分地聪明，所以很不幸地无法忍受那些笨蛋。毫无人际交往能力。”Mycroft暂停了一会儿。“他需要有人照看他——他受伤的频率惊人。他也需要个一个聪明的助手，能充当他（与外界沟通）的桥梁并且保护他不被自己和其他人伤害。考虑到这一点，你的医学技能和对暴力伤害的熟知对他的工作大有裨益；你的从军训练和经历毫无疑问更是无价之宝。而作为一个Alpha，你的出现能够打消其他Alpha的念头。”  
       “那么，他从未显示出对于结合的兴趣。”  
       Mycroft摇了摇头。“多年来他都靠着抑制剂，但如今……”  
       John点点头，想到最近的新强奸法后收紧下巴。“你怎么知道我不会趁机占便宜？”  
       “你姐姐是个Omega，不是吗？”  
       John眉头紧锁。“是的。你怎么知道的？”  
       “我在大英政府占有一个小小的席位。查看登记在册的Omega不需要过高的权限，”男人回答道，“我知道……”  
       “你知道我姐姐未成年时一次轻率的酗酒之后，被一个Alpha强行标记了，她人生中本应最美好的十年都在性虐待中度过，直到最后死在那个Alpha手里。你可能也知道我是军队里的种族权益机构的联络员，反复游说上级改进规定细则以便更好地保护服役的Omega。你还知道我强烈反对实际强奸法。”  
       Mycroft清着嗓子点点头，目光锁定他的鞋。  
       “所以你觉得其中的任何一项都能让我在你弟弟发情的时候保护他？”John愕然问道。“你是个Alpha，你应该比任何人都清楚。”  
       “我——我的伴侣是个Beta。”Mycroft不情愿地承认。  
       “所以你跟没有和Omega一起经历过发情期。”  
       “没有。我并没有经历过。”  
       “好吧，我曾经经历过。”John说，“我现在可以告诉你无论我意图表现得多高尚，最终也只有一扇铁门和一堆防盗锁才能阻止我去操你弟弟。你没有这种感觉，所以你永远不可能理解交配的欲望有多么强烈。一个成熟Omega散发的气味远远不止令人心醉；我觉得那真的会消灭Alpha的脑细胞。而事实是，你根本不会想念那些细胞，你会万分乐意为了再次品尝那些味道而遗弃它们：你永远都不想从那种晕眩中清醒过来。你所看到的和听到的完全准备好的omega是你从没见过的尤物。如果你没亲身经历过的话我都无法试着给你解释。”  
       “但是你不赞同实际强奸法？”  
       “不是因为我不相信Alpha的生物本能，而是因为我相信和其他事情一样，交配也是有选择性的。Alpha有一大把机会选择继续还是停止。不像Omega，虽然其中一些人不愿意被标记，但他们的身体会强迫他们默许，气味的改变会相当明显。如果Alpha放任自己在这种狂热中不管不顾，那就是强奸。就这么简单明了。”  
       “我弟弟已经为他的发情期安排好了一个安全的地点，”Mycroft的声音有些虚弱，“你……他……你要和他一起去，但是有个规矩。”  
       “规矩？”John重复。  
       “我给他准备了个安全屋。我认为这很明智，以防有Alpha侥幸进入房间。”  
       “呃，难以理解？原谅我的双关语。” *  
       “完全理解。”Mycroft表示肯定，嘴唇因为医生试图表现出的幽默而扭曲了一下。  
       John仔细考虑着，掂量着与一个听上去像个疯狂天才的男人共事的迷人的可能性给他带来的兴奋。他笑了，事情终于开始明朗了起来。  
       “那么，我接受。”  
       “非常好，”Mycroft热情地说。“我弟弟找室友已经好几个月了，这对你的经济状况也有好处。没有必要让他知道我参与其中。”  
       “他不知道你在找人照顾他？”  
       “他有点儿……倔强——他会反对这个主意的。但我相当确定只要你搬进去、他开始了解你后，他会想明白的。”  
        John点点头。“那我从什么时候开始？  
       “我的助理会把详细信息发给你。”Mycroft走近一步伸出手。“很高兴和你见面，Dr. Watson。”  
       John握住那只手，注意到对方的脸上出现一丝神秘的笑容。“什么？”  
       “没有。什么都没有。”  
       “好吧，”John警惕地说道，仍然完全不明白眼前这位所谓的官僚有什么企图。一个政府雇员会喜欢私密的会面，并帮着自己的弟弟一起密谋对抗法律？啊哈。“好吧，我就等你的消息了。”  
       “谢谢。”  
       John带着军人式的泰然自若点了点头，转身走向黑色轿车。一瘸一拐走了三步之后他就停下了。他回头看着Mycroft Holmes。“这会是个问题吗？”John举起手杖以示说明。  
       Mycroft看上去相当严肃。“哦，我不这么认为。”  
       John歪歪头，感到安慰了些。  
       几分钟后，轿车重新驶入黑暗之中，一个熟悉的声音打断了Mycroft的沉思。  
       “我以为你不会掺和这件事，亲爱的，”Greg从一个漆黑的角落中走出来。  
       “你好，亲爱的，”Mycroft愉悦地说，“你是怎么找到我的？”  
       “我知道你今早在计划着什么事，不然你不会无缘无故地到市里来。你也不是家里唯一一个能够接近监控器的人。”Greg回答，缓缓走向他的丈夫。“亲爱的，他不会为此感谢你的。”  
       “没指望过，”Mycroft表示同意，当爱人（他曾经不认为他会拥有感情）走近的时候试图表现得耐心点儿。Greg站在高个子男人的面前把手放上他的臀部。“但John是…Dr. Watson不一样，Gregory。我认为这能行。”  
       Greg摇了摇头把另一只手滑上Mycroft的胸口。“你有一个好奇的、精于设计的头脑，Mycroft Holmes。我只希望这不会葬送你和你弟弟如履薄冰的关系，也不希望好医生失去理智。”  
       Mycroft低下头用嘴唇覆上Greg的。  
       当他们分开的时候，他轻轻叹息。“我会谨慎关注的。”  
       Greg哼了一声。“好吧，你会的，不是吗？你怎么会认为一个残疾的前军医能够保护Sherlock？”  
       “啊，是的，瘸腿。”Mycroft的手指穿过Greg灰白相间的头发。  
       “是的，瘸腿，”Greg重复，“他无法跟上Sherlock的脚步，更别说从其他alpha手中保护他了。”  
       “他直到离开的时候才想起自己的残疾，好像他从来不记得有这么回事儿似的。完全是心因性的。”  
       “再说一遍？”Greg看上去很困惑。“你认为是他大脑的原因？”  
       “他的治疗师也是这么认为的。尽管似乎她觉得他手部痉挛来自于创伤后应激障碍。”  
       “但你不这么认为。”  
       “一派胡言。Dr. Watson是一个行事果敢之人，黑暗恐怖的仓库没能使他的双手颤抖。他并非被战争困扰，而是怀念它。你能想到还有谁比他更适合我弟弟吗？”  
       “但是这人有拐杖，还有别的什么。你知道我讨厌你告诉我你邪恶地侵犯别人隐私的事迹，就跟我一点也不会为此困扰似的。”  
       “我道歉，亲爱的。”Mycroft再次吻上他，舌头侵入Greg嘴中。Greg急切地回应他，张开嘴与他的舌共舞。Mycroft一只手探上他颈项另一只手紧紧环过他的腰身，Greg就势心满意足得斜靠进Mycroft怀中。  
       “所以你认为，”Greg在他耳边低语道，落下一个吻。“你的弟弟，”又一个吻。“能够治愈Dr. Watson，而Dr. Watson能让他同意结合？”  
       Mycroft稍稍退后给了他丈夫一个自信的表情。“我预计Dr. Watson一周之内就会摆脱跛行的困扰。而Sherlock爱死了谜题。”  
       Mycroft用手臂带着Greg转了个身，两人依偎着走回车里。  
       “至于剩下的，好吧，我不认为他们会在Sherlock的下次发情期结合。但我打赌在下下次之前他们一定会的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John帮助下Sherlock的第一次发情期。事情偏离了计划。

       Sherlock Holmes是个混蛋。  
       根本就没有什么和谐相处，踏进另外一个犯罪现场时John这样想着。他刚才在一旁等待，他已经干完了自己的分内事，也就是简单地看一下尸体，替挑剔的侦探确认一些他已经知道的事情。 他带着微笑默默地看着Sherlock从尸体到发现尸体的路的那一边戏剧化地转来转去，收起鬼知道是什么的东西，和法医负责人吵来吵去——Anderson，大概是这个名字吧。  
       不，Holmes自大、轻率、粗鲁又令人挫败，有时John会忍不住想要揍他（他挺佩服自己的耐心）。事实上，Holmes是John见过的最专横的Omega。  
       而且John喜欢他，真的喜欢他。  
       他想不出一个理性的原因。身体器官、古怪的试验、乱糟糟的公寓、毫不考虑他人需求，Sherlock应该是他最不乐意花时间在一起的人。不幸的是，John想不到世界上还有什么地方比这里更吸引他。  
       显然，这不是什么好主意。发现自己被本应该保护的Omega吸引挺麻烦。John没打算让这个发生，但他们在巴茨实验室甫一见面，Sherlock对他短暂一瞥说出了“我不接受我哥哥的礼物”的时候，他就开始着迷了。  
       Mycroft警告过他让Sherlock接纳他作为室友是个挑战。他一开始觉得在Mike的帮助下可以让这件事看起来像个巧合，不过当然Sherlock立刻就知道了他是谁以及为什么会出现在那儿。 他用简短的语言从John的站姿、发型、黝黑的皮肤和（心因性的）跛足还有手机演绎出他的生平。而且完全正确推测出John是被他哥哥找来当他的保镖和助手的。  
       John惊讶万分，这个男人的思维运作方式太迷人，他从没见过任何人像他一样。好吧，他也不可能见过——怎么会有人能够像Sherlock Holmes一样呢？  
       “想让我跟别人结合的赤裸裸的意图。”男人喃喃自语穿上他的大衣。  
       “他说不会。”John回应道。  
       “你真是个笨蛋，”Sherlock叹息一声，对上John的眼睛。他开始讲话，不过在注视John的时候犹豫了一会儿。最后他终于开口，“但实际上每个人都是。”  
       “听着，伙计，我并不想结合——尤其是和第一次见面就侮辱我的人，”John知道他的语气听上去有点儿尖刻。“我需要找人合租。而且我可以帮你对付一些挑战直到这事儿平息。仅此而已。”  
       Sherlock眯起眼看着他，若有所思地将修长的手指放在嘴边，另一只手保持着开门的动作。这种尖锐的观察让John觉得有点儿尴尬。最终男人只简单说了一句，“221B Baker Street。”就在一片飞旋的深色羊毛大衣中离开了房间。  
       第二天他去看了公寓。Sherlock并没有说他能不能留下，反而邀请他去了一个犯罪现场。  
       John于是了解到是Lestrade探长（Sherlock哥哥的伴侣）把Sherlock叫去的。他委婉地建议——继Holmes兄弟之间那场轰轰烈烈的有关Mycroft的“自以为是的干涉”和Sherlock的“愚蠢的任性”的争吵之后——考虑到Sherlock问题的本质，也许一个有医疗知识背景的人会适合。  
       除了性别和新法之外，Sherlock还要面临工作中的困窘。尽管伦敦警厅上层决定对偶尔出现在犯罪现场的平民视而不见，但Lestrade法医小组的大部分成员都拒绝再次与Sherlock一同工作。John发现Sherlock也并不需要他们的帮助；尽管，当有一个人能让他倾诉自己的想法时他能发挥得更好。而且如Sherlock所说，在公共场合和他的头骨朋友交谈不太好。  
       所以John被邀请一起来。而且他肯定通过了这项测试，因为犯罪现场之后就是晚餐。好吧，算是晚餐吧。而晚餐之后则是一场穿越伦敦的追踪。  
       最后他们回到了Sherlock的公寓，几乎喘不过气来，笑得像两个白痴。John没意识到他忘了自己的拐杖，忘了自己的瘸腿。Sherlock完全分散了他的精力，让他忘了所有的事情。他们斜靠在墙上，Sherlock歪着头对John微笑，一阵敲门声传来。  
       当John和Angelo说完话回到屋子里时，Sherlock已经到楼上去了。John手机震动显示有一条新短消息。  
        _告诉过你的。方便的时候就搬进来吧。——SH_  
       现在，将近一个月过去了，John舒服地住在贝克街221B，他们两个人都适应了这种惬意的同伴生活。  
       John做饭或是叫外卖，确保Sherlock按时吃饭。他阻止这人过度荼毒公寓（Sherlock对John的枪有着不健康的偏好），同时理清账单。Sherlock则负责穿着睡衣或是床单到处溜达，有时候一言不发，有时候自言自语，或是对着John嘀嘀咕咕，不管他在不在房间里。当然，这是当他没在大晚上拖着John去一些令人难以接受的地方或是对人类身体零部件做一些难以形容的事情的时候。侦探晚上在公寓出没，拉小提琴来帮助他思考。不错的是，John觉得这声音十分悦耳。  
       至于其他的，好吧，不说也罢。Sherlock似乎打定主意忽视掉一些事情。当然他不会服从John的命令，也不把他新室友的性别放在眼里。但John注意到当有其他Alpha出现时Sherlock会不自觉地靠近他。他知道Sherlock比表现出来的更担心。  
       尽管如此，Sherlock依然不管不顾而且屡次拿自己的生命冒险，让John比刚来时新添了更多白头发（他确信）。这个男人激起了John保护的本能，比之前他感到的、比他对任何Omega怀有的保护欲都更强烈。  
       和出租司机周旋的那一夜几乎要了John的命。  
       当Sherlock独自和那个连环杀手（一个 **ALPHA** 连环杀手）离开时，John整个人都被一定要找到他的意念压垮了。他追踪着手机的信号，变得非常愤怒。在空荡荡的建筑中的每条走廊大声喊着Sherlock名字的同时他在想如果Sherlock受到一丝伤害他会怎么样。  
       给那个犯罪的出租车司机来一枪是他唯一能做的。要是他在那间屋子里的话，他很怀疑那家伙能不能死得那么容易。  
       那天晚上Sherlock再一次对他笑了。一个真诚的微笑，虽然还有一丝不确定，但那几乎是完全信任的了。  
       他们共同解决第一个案子的那晚之后不到一周，John就决定中止和Mycroft Holmes的合作关系。他安排了一次会面解释说他觉得因为帮助一个真正的朋友而拿薪水让他觉得不舒服。Mycroft显然对这个消息消化良好，并承诺他会继续提供John保护他弟弟需要的任何帮助。另一方面，Sherlock对他切断自己收入的行为相当恼火。但John则非常肯定Sherlock私底下为这份忠诚高兴不已（尽管他死也不会承认）。  
       但现在，他们即将共同面对合作中第一个真正的困难：他们正迅速接近Sherlock的发情期。John注意到了Sherlock不寻常的嗜睡症状和更加暴躁的脾气。他今天本来不想让Sherlock奔赴Lestrade的召唤，但他怎么也说服不了Sherlock现在出去太冒险。  
       所以他只有等待，他的腰带上还别着枪以防万一。  
       Lestrade端着杯咖啡走到他身边。“还不错，不是吗？”  
       John点点头，又看向Sherlock。他正抓着Anderson的肩膀傲慢地指出他明显忽略的事实。“你觉得还有多长时间？”他问。“就要……”  
       “那是什么味道？”  
       John蓦地抬起头。Donovan警官在走过Sherlock时吸了口气。侦探抬起了头，脸色苍白，嘴唇张开。John将事先编辑好的短信发送出去，然后迅速开始行动。  
       当Donovan逐渐靠近的时候Sherlock开始后退。“那几乎就像是……”她说。  
       “Sherlock？”John伪装出一个和善的微笑。“我告诉过你用完那些东西之后要洗澡。”  
       Sherlock看着John接近自己，他的表情迅速由一开始的恐慌变成质疑的白眼。John完全惊异于他的表演天赋。  
       “不好意思了诸位，”John对着面前一众Alpha和两个Beta道歉，站到了侦探身边。他感到Sherlock也轻微地向他这边靠近了一点。“今天早晨关于费洛蒙的一个小实验。我们在北部还有     另外一个案子——Omega在发情期间被杀。来吧，天才。在你把大家都弄得火热而造成不必要的困扰之前我们回家把你洗干净。”  
       “好吧，”Sherlock傲慢地回应。“如果他们还没进化到能无视这些的话……”  
       “无视？”Donovan反击。“谁他妈的能无视一个发情的Omega发出的气味？”  
       “我们走吧。”John继续说道，领着Sherlock走回可胜街。  
       “怪胎。”Anderson在他们经过的时候小声说。  
       John咬紧牙关，收紧他握着高个子男人的手肘以免给Anderson一拳。天哪，他真得控制一下了。保护Sherlock是他的责任，但Sherlock不是他的Omega。  
       他们走回主干道上沿着花园大道向左转，John知道Mycroft派了车在那儿接应他们。  
       “我告诉过你就快到了。”John低声抱怨着。  
       “你弄疼我的胳膊了。”Sherlock生着闷气。  
       “对不起，对不起，”John的怒气立马消解并松开了手。“好点儿了？”  
       Sherlock点点头。  
       “感觉还好吗？”John注意到Sherlock脸颊浮上了一丝潮红，微闪着光泽的汗珠出现在他的额头上。“你的小肚子（tum*）怎么样？”  
       Sherlock的眼睛有点儿无神，但依然盯着John。“我的小肚子？真的吗John？难道我现在成了一个得了流感的五岁小鬼？”  
       他有点儿跌跌撞撞，John扶住了他。他一只手扶住Sherlock的手肘，另一只胳膊搂住他的腰。“就坚持一会儿，”他安抚道。“我们很快就安全了。”  
       “我们很快就安全了，”Sherlock冷笑道，“你一直是安全的。而我永远不会安全。至少那项该死的愚蠢立法被废除之前我都不会安全。”  
       不出所料。当他们到达公园路路口的时候黑色轿车已经等在那儿了。John把Sherlock塞进车后自己也坐了进去。没有任何指示司机就开走了。John知道他或她应该是个Beta，尽管如此，隔板还是紧紧闭着。  
       Sherlock瘫在坐垫上，远离John蜷缩在窗边，纤长的双臂环抱着自己的身体。John看了他一会儿。Sherlock的呼吸逐渐平稳，看上去似乎是睡着了。  
       他拿出手机又发送出一条信息。  
        _在路上。安全。_ —JW  
————————————————  
       Sherlock听到了呻吟声。谁在呻吟？他从睡梦中醒过来，准备冲任何一个打扰他休息的人大喊一番。他累了，太累了。  
       “Sherlock？”  
       John。John在这儿。  
       “有人在呻吟。”Sherlock抱怨道，睁开眼睛发现他的新医生正低头看着他。他四处看了看——车。哦，对。他们在去肯特的路上。显然睡着的时候他滑下了座椅，现在几乎躺在宽敞的车中，双腿伸展在前方。  
       “是的，是你。它来得相当快啊。”John温和地说。  
       疼痛更糟糕了，Sherlock捂住了肚子。发情期带来的病态、燥热、刺痒和令人难耐的敏感要开始了。翻涌的胃部和跳动的生殖器使这一切更难以忍受。“哦上帝啊。”他再次呻吟道。  
       “我了解。就…坚持一下。我们大概就只有十分钟的路程了。”  
       突然之间一股气息击中了他，Sherlock看向他的同伴。  
       “Alpha。”Sherlock深吸了一口气，回应着他自己的气味，John散发出的味道现在充斥着轿车内部。他注意到了John脸上不同寻常的颜色。瞳孔放大。“John，你现在不能是个Alpha。”他任性地嘟囔着。  
       “抱歉。你知道这是生物本能。不过一切正常，我还把持得住，Sherlock。”  
       Sherlock颤抖着，无法忽视身体的反应。他能感到体液从他下体中流到皮质座椅上。“哦，天啊。”他又转向车门，双手覆上自己的肿胀。他轻微地摩擦着，拼命想从失控的边缘把自己拉回来。  
       他能听到John在身后移动；越过肩膀他看到对方也在不舒服地扭动着离Sherlock更远了一点。  
       “你不想要我。”Sherlock的声音甚至在他自己听来都相当虚弱而充满渴求。他无视了它，但却似乎无法控制把手伸向触手可及的Alpha。John闻起来，如此之棒。就像是檀香和冬青的味道。这种让人晕眩的alpha的麝香味，迅速让Sherlock敏锐的思维变成一团浆糊。。  
       “什么？”John气喘吁吁地说。“我不——是你不愿意让我想要你，记得吗？这事不该这样。我只是要把你带到一个安全的地方。然后我会自慰、睡觉，一直到你度过这段时期。”  
       Sherlock咬着嘴唇想象着John的Alpha阴茎，完全勃起，渗着前液，在他坚定的、外科医生的手中滑动着。“操！”他拉开裤子拉链，发狂地滑向自己跳动的阴茎。  
       “不，Sherlock，不要，拜托。”John乞求道。他转向车窗，双眼紧闭。“哦老天，我就知道我们我们今早就该走的。”  
       Sherlock用拳头握住自己的阴茎立刻抽插了起来。“Yes，yes，”他舔着干燥的嘴唇嘶声说，“感觉好多了。”  
       John呻吟着把拳头伸向胯下。“拜托，Sherlock。看在上帝的份上！你正把事情弄得更糟！”  
       “你想操我，”Sherlock喘息着。“你想这个有一段时间了。我知道。我能看出来。现在如你所愿。我准备好了，我湿了，完全对你敞开。你只需要折弯我的身体把你粗壮的Alpha阴茎插进我——”  
       “天——Sherlock停下！”John吼道，他把一边的脸颊贴到冰凉的玻璃上。“基督啊！我知道你情不自禁，但你得试着控制一下！你看！房子就在那儿。我们马上就到了，好吗？”  
       Sherlock瞥向窗外，他童年故乡的景色多多少少让他在费洛蒙的迷雾中找到了一丝清明。“几乎……哦天哪，抱歉，对不起。我只是……”他放开阴茎拉起裤子，羞愧地蜷缩起来。“我就是他们想的那样。我就是一个肮脏的淫荡的omega。我应该被强行标记然后被关起来。我——”  
       “别！”John怒吼。“我不想听你再说一次。永远都不想。你不是——没有Omega是。我们都是这种扭曲性别的受害者。Alpha也不都是胸肌健壮、晃着老二的下半身动物。Alpha和Omega的结合可以非常美好。我的父母就是。他们激发了对方最好的一面，互相扶持着应对各自性别的弱点。”  
       Sherlock咬住嘴唇，咽下了呜咽。他的体液已经从大腿根部向下流淌，浸湿了他的裤子。他感到一只强有力的手在他的背部轻柔地抚慰着。  
       “坚持，就坚持一下。你马上就安全了。”  
       几分钟后，车门打开，Sherlock感到了迎面而来的清冷空气。  
       “你现在能走路吗？不，不用在意。蠢问题。”John自言自语。他从车里把Sherlock拽出来，蹲下让Sherlock趴到自己的背上。Sherlock无助地趴在John的背上。矮个儿男人站起身来，很好地撑住了他的重量。John强壮的胳膊绕过他的双腿，走过前门嘎吱作响的砂石小路。  
       Sherlock能够听到John敲击键盘输入密码的声音，他推开大门的声音。大门在他们身后砰的一声合上，John因为输入密码加固警报系统又耽搁了一会儿。  
       Sherlock紧闭着双眼，难以忍受自己身体被压在这个扛着他的男人身上时叫嚣着渴求给他带来的羞耻感。他知道如此近距离下他的气味几乎要了John的命——John散发出来的Alpha气息更加浓重，让他自己肚子里的深切的磨人的渴望变本加厉。此刻他最想要的就是John把他扔在大理石地板上，扯下他裤子然后干他的屁股一直到他们双双高潮。他想要这些到几乎内伤。  
       但是，John只是爬上两段楼梯，迈着坚定的步伐走向准备好的安全屋。Mycroft向Sherlock保证那里会有他独自度过发情期所需要的一切。  
       突然间，Sherlock感到自己滑向地板。他的脚碰到了地面，当John把他靠在墙上时，他强迫自己虚软的双腿支撑住自己。他看着自己的新朋友打开身旁的铁门。John现在已经是大汗淋漓——毫无疑问是由于背着Sherlock并努力与自己想上了Sherlock的欲望相对抗的结果。他眼神黯沉，覆盖着欲望，朝着未来五天内将成为Sherlock避难所的房间打了个手势。  
       “来，进去，”他喘着气说道。Sherlock沉默地点点头，转身进屋。“锁好门，任何情况都不要打开。一直到你度过这段时期。”  
       Sherlock关上门，听见坚硬的钢铁在他身后哐当作响，觉得宽慰而又忧伤。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock在发情期被安全地藏了起来……或者至少John这么觉得。

       John勉强挪下楼梯，僵直地走回后屋。他之前来过这儿——Mycroft在他接受了这份工作后坚持带他参观了一次，所以能够迅速找到设施现代的厨房拿了两瓶水。  
       他顺着大厅走回走廊进入主会客厅，然后走进Mycroft为他准备的私人房间。原本为他提供的客房在都楼上，但John指出那些离Sherlock的房间太近了。他是为了他好。  
       他走进灰暗的房间关上门。把枪卸下放在沙发附近的桌子上然后仰头灌进了半瓶水。他依然呼吸沉重，有点儿颤抖。  
       实在是太近了。  
       John开始扯下他的衣服，Sherlock的气味弄得他浑身都是，衬衫上沾满了Sherlock流出的体液。他挣脱出自己的双臂把衬衫扔到了地板上，同样迅速地脱下了裤子、内裤和袜子。  
       John觉得自己的阴茎已经硬到能钉钉子的程度了。  
       他穿过房间走向Mycroft为他准备的衣橱，之前准备了一些换洗的衣服和他觉得可能会需要的东西：塑料袋（他拿了一个），子弹，Alpha沐浴露和…好吧，他真心不希望用到它，但他    依然准备了。谢天谢地他准备了。  
       John从架子上拿下塑料材质的辅助用具然后关上衣橱门。他把它放在桌子一边，紧紧打包好脏衣服，然后拉开了沙发床。  
       只短短的一瞬间，沙发床就位，而John毫不犹豫地躺了上去。他实在等不及了——某个部位已经开始发疼了。  
       他一只手开始抚摸自己，一丝前液从柱体上缓缓流下。  
        _John。_  
       那是……？不，不可能。他抓起旁边的用具代替手，抽动的阴茎沉入了那柔软，中空的地带——一个精致的男性Omega的肛门和甬道的仿制品。  
        _John。_  
       他欲望过载的身体在器具中大力抽插，并随着高潮的临近，力度和速度都越来越激烈。他能感觉到自己的结正准备张开；有Sherlock的气味就足够了。可能会有点不舒服，但高潮过后就会平息。只要……  
       “Sherlock。”  
       他仍然能闻到Sherlock的味道。那就像是夏天的雨水，混合了泥土之类的气味——属于Sherlock独一无二的香气。他深深地吸了一口气，更加用力地操着紧紧挤压着他阴茎的玩具。他能想象出那美丽苍白的皮肤——上帝知道他已经看够了那个人半裸着在他们公寓里游荡的样子。在他的脑海中，他看着这具颀长、纤瘦的躯体慢慢倾身靠近，床单已经掉落在地上，那双优雅的手伸向他。  
        _John。_  
       上帝，他甚至能听见他的声音！“哦老天，Sherlock。是的，我好想要你。你感觉起来如此美妙。”他狠狠地操着那个玩具。  
        _John。_  
       “我的。你现在是我的了，没有任何人能拥有你。”  
        _John。_  
       “操，是的，哦操，Sherlock—啊，上帝……”攀上巅峰的时候John大声呻吟出来，悉数释放在了塑料管道中，颤抖着继续轻轻摩擦。这是他这些年来最激烈的一次高潮。  
       John在床上静静躺了一会儿，浑身乏力，不想动也不能动。刚才的高潮把他从失控的边缘拉了回来，但依然需要把Sherlock的气味从身上清除。  
       最后，John放开用具颤颤巍巍地站了起来，从床头柜上的一摞床单中抻出一条毛巾，拿上沐浴露走进了隔壁浴室洗澡。  
        
       ————————————————  
       John一离开房间，Sherlock就迅速脱下了衣服。  
       曾经平滑柔软的丝质衬衫像麻布一样摩擦着他的皮肤。裁剪合体的裤子也令人不舒服得紧紧束缚着他。  
       摆脱了衣服之后，他检视了下周围的情况。就像说好的，Mycroft给他准备了充足的食物和水，同样也有一些Alpha的假性器（常规的和形成结的），一个阴茎环，两个振动器，和——当看到角落里的那把“椅子”时Sherlock脸红了——一个性交机器。  
       他来回踱了会儿步，感觉从之前三天的嗜睡中恢复过来并憋足了劲准备应付接下来的五天。  
       那没用——他仍然可以闻到John，不仅仅是在他的衣服上，John的味道在他手上、身上。哦老天，闻起来太棒了。他双膝跪地抓起刚才脱掉的紫色衬衫，把脸埋了进去，在腹部找到了刚刚和John的脖颈摩擦得最紧密味道最浓的那一点。  
       他的身体在另一波体液渗出时颤抖不已，这是它在为即将标记他的alpha做准备。他呜咽着，脚步踉跄地走向床边。  
       经过门边的操控台时，他发现了一个中控，监视着整个房子里的动态。八个摄像头分布在不同的房间中，地上的十二个则旋转着将不同的角度呈现在他眼前的屏幕上。  
       他顿时被吸引了，暂时忽略了自己的身体需要，忽然不顾一切想要知道John在哪、在干什么。几秒中的时间就精确定位到了书房中的男人。他拉近了摄像头。  
       “John。”  
       Sherlock一边看着John脱掉衣服一边靠向床头。当那个粗壮的、勃起的Alpha阴茎露出来的时候，Sherlock咽了咽口水。“哦，天哪。”  
       Sherlock的后穴开始收缩，想找到些许慰藉。他侧过身——视线固定在屏幕上——扭动着将两根手指探入自己火热潮湿的内壁。John在自慰，Sherlock在干着自己的手指。一个蓝色的男性Omega仿制品。John想要操一个男性Omega。他是对的：John绝对想要操他。  
       “John。”  
       他挫败地低吟，手指完全不能满足他。他在床边的盒子里盲目地摸索着，抓到一个尺寸适中的假阴茎，然后毫不迟疑地把它塞进了该待的地方，同时狂热地套弄着自己的阴茎。  
       John现在正疯狂地干着他的玩具并且……喊着他的名字。Sherlock屏住了呼吸。如果他能听到John，那John呢？  
       “John，”他喘息道，应着他的节奏操着自己的湿透的小洞。  
       Sherlock看着John弓起背唤着他的名字：  
        _哦老天，Sherlock。是的，我如此想要你。你感觉起来如此美妙。_  
       “John。”  
        _我的。你现在是我的了，没有任何人能拥有你。_  
      Sherlock把自己的身体摔在床上，愤恨地看着John的阴茎被浪费在一个无用的塑料袋子上。而John本应该在他的身体里；John应该和他结合。哦他实在太想要了。他以前从未有过这种强烈的欲望。  
      高潮将至时他感觉到手指的颤抖，于是他加快了抽送。  
       “John！”  
        _操，是的，哦操，Sherlock—啊，上帝……_  
       他们同时到达巅峰，不同呜咽声的二重奏，还有甜蜜的体液。  
       Sherlock气喘吁吁，赤裸地躺在床中央，一只手依然握着现在已经变软的阴茎，另一只手则用玩具继续在湿滑的洞中抽插。  
       他已经高潮过了——比他曾经体验过的有限经验里都要汹涌澎湃，但那还不够。他的身体需要更多。而他再清楚不过从哪里能得到满足。  
  
       ————————————————  
       John不安地在硬邦邦的沙发床上翻来覆去。他洗好了澡身上除了Alpha的味道之外再无其他，但他就是不舒服，看来今天晚上是别想睡了。  
       他从未察觉到他会这么依赖Sherlock：这个男人弹奏小提琴的声音，对所有有趣或无聊事情的喋喋不休，或者更为少见的笑声。他的微笑。他的气息。  
       John如此思念他，这种想念几乎让他疼痛。  
       他之前从未考虑过结合，他总是热衷于露水情缘。他也曾与发情的omega在一起过，经历很美妙，尽管如此他也没想过啃咬，标记和占有。  
       他从未有过这种想法，直到今天。  
       想要把Sherlock扑倒在地板上，一次次在他甜蜜柔软、湿润又火热的洞穴中抽插的欲望几乎淹没了他。  
       当他们坐在车里，看着Sherlock后背的时候，John唯一能做的就是盯着年轻男人的脖颈，想象着如果把那头碍事儿的黑色卷发拨开，在那里埋入自己的牙齿并永远结合在一起是什么样的情景。  
       他重重地叹息了一声，挫败地躺回床上，一只手放在胸膛上。他又半勃了。  
       漫长又煎熬的五天。  
       大厅里传来的窸窸窣窣的声音把他从幻想中拉出来。见鬼！他们是怎么进来的？竟然能冲破预警系统？  
       他立马站起来，握紧手枪慢慢向门口走去。拜托了老天，就让那是个不守规矩的雇员吧，千万别来个Alpha……  
       John绷紧身体，推开门去对付另一边的闯入者。他挥舞着胳膊和那个人扭打了一会儿直到此人在他身下瘫软。他跨坐在闯入者的身上举起了枪。  
       “这他妈的是怎么回事儿？？Sherlock！”  
       Sherlock的气味猛烈击中他，以至于他花了很长一段时间才注意到他们两个人的阴茎正相互摩蹭着。“哦上帝啊！”他跌跌撞撞地往后撤，远离诱惑，甚至忘了他的枪。“离我远点儿！  Sherlock，听着：你必须得上楼。必须保持我们两个的距离。离，我，远，点，听明白了吗？”  
       Sherlock呜咽着——基督啊，他在呜咽着——爬向John。John退到墙根儿，双手攥拳紧紧挡住自己的双眼。“不，不，不，不。Sherlock你不能这么做。你！不！想！要！这！个！”  
       “不，我想要，”诱人的嗓音就在他耳边低吼着。“这就是我想要的，John。你。在我的身体里。今晚。一直都是。”他在John的脖子上舔出一道湿痕。“求你了。”  
       纤瘦的身体靠着他颤抖起来，John轰然崩塌。他双臂捞起Sherlock，覆上了那双他一直幻想着的饱满嘴唇。他探入自己的舌头，掠夺着Sherlock的嘴唇将他钳制在身下。他抚摸着这具滚烫的躯体——轻抿、挑逗、揉捏着深色的乳头。Sherlock的手指绞在他背后，吮吸着John的舌头。  
       John的阴茎蹭进Sherlock的胯骨，敏感的身体在碰到Sherlock火热的Omega阴茎时他呻吟起来。Sherlock朝他拱起身子，一只手握住John的阴茎拉向自己早已经彻底湿润的入口。  
       John轻易就探进了两个手指，品味着Sherlock在他身下发出的破碎嗓音。  
       “你闻起来太美妙了，”John低声说，再次吻上了Sherlock的双唇。“现在你是我的了。”  
       “是的，”Sherlock喘息着，紧紧绞着John在他身体里面的手指。“你的。一直是。”  
       John把脸埋进Sherlock的脖颈深深吸着那股香气，在开始标记的时候轻声吼着。他使吮吸着Sherlock喉咙处的皮肤，在他的屁股上用力挤压着自己的阴茎。灵活的手指在温暖的皮肤上舞动着，勾画出Sherlock身体锋利的轮廓和精致的曲线。John蓄势待发，几乎没有转圜的余地了……  
       “标记我，John，”Sherlock乞求道。“填满我，让我成为你的。”  
       John气喘吁吁地从那片费洛蒙迷雾中把自己拉回来。他凝视着身下的Sherlock，想要弄清楚为什么那些话听上去不太对劲。那应该是正确的，正是他想要的。为什么……  
       Sherlock不想要这个，他的理智在朝他呐喊。  
       Sherlock采取措施精心防范的正是这种事情。  
       Sherlock相信John能保护他。但现在，在他处于最脆弱的时候，John却差点儿毁了他。  
       John脑子一团乱，一波强烈的肾上腺素冲击着他。他拖着Sherlock站起来想把他抱上楼。  
       “不！John，求你了！”  
       “你不想要这个。”他咕哝着说。  
       “我想。拜托你！我改主意了。”  
       John什么也没说，一心只想让他们两人尽快回到楼上。没几分钟他就冲进安全屋把Sherlock放在床上，因狭小房间里满溢的omega费洛蒙而颤抖不已。他转向控制台，显示的状态为“开”——当然。他之前听到的确实是Sherlock的声音。  
       Sherlock在他身后呜咽着，John关掉了三个按钮。  
       “别走。别离开。操我——求你了！我们不一定要结合……”  
       “我不能，Sherlock，”John嗓音嘶哑。“我会停不下来。”他拉下最后一根操纵杆，退回到门口。  
       Sherlock又一次靠近他，John伸出一只手阻止。“我不能这么做。你根本不知道我有多想要你。但如果我真的这么干了，未来四天你会讨厌你自己。甚至更糟糕，你会恨我。”John退出正关上的门——他刚刚设置了锁定四天的时间。  
       “而那是我最不能承受的事情。”当他最好的朋友逐渐消失在视野中时，John低声说着。  
       铁门啪的一声关上，John在楼梯上几乎崩溃，阴茎抽痛着难以承受。他粗鲁绝望地套弄着自己的阴茎，伴随着一声啜泣将自己释放在地板上。  
       ** _“Sherlock。”_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 遗憾比比皆是，但Mycroft不能染指。Greg如是说。

       车里沉寂的气氛让人不舒服。自从离开考文垂庄园John已经尝试和Sherlock交谈了三次，Sherlock只是简单回应。  
       窗外景物飞逝。John出于礼貌发了条信息给Mycroft好让他知道他们已经平安无事度过了发情期，房间也很快就能腾出来。Mycroft的回信——用的是Greg的手机——很奇怪：  
        _告诉他事实。_ —MH  
       John有些困惑。虽然他并不笨，但在Holmes兄弟面前还是难以跟上他们的思路。John并不介意自己发现不了他们看到的，只是希望对自己他们别看得太透彻了。尤其是Mycroft的全知  全能，已经让他有点儿被侵犯的感觉了。  
       尽管不知道要告诉Sherlock什么事实，但John相当确定那不关Mycroft的事。  
       Sherlock在检查他的短信，嘴唇抿成一条冷漠的线，和他从避难室里出来时一样。  
       Sherlock下楼后来到厨房，John正在那儿煎鸡蛋。Sherlock衣着完美，镇静而疏远。没有目睹他发情期一开始的那些戏剧性事件，John几乎看不出他刚刚经历过什么。  
       “我们十五分钟内离开。”Sherlock冷漠地宣布。  
       John点点头，避免了直接的眼神接触。“你还…好吗？”  
       Sherlock伸展肩膀站直了身体。“很好。无需挂心。”他转身离开餐厅留下了John和他的早餐。  
       从那时起John询问了两次Sherlock的身体状况和一次上个案子的状况。三次尝试都以失败告终。  
       “今天我都会在巴茨，”Sherlock最后说。“我不在的时候你想做什么请自便。”  
       John因为室友的语气而退缩了一下。“Sherlock，我们真的需要谈谈……”  
       “毫无必要。”年轻的男人突然打断他的话，凝视着窗外。  
       “我们必须要谈。”John坚持，用他最具威慑力的Alpha声音。  
       “不要。”Sherlock的身体因为John的语调而绷紧。  
       “抱…抱歉，但这很重要，”John缓和了一些，为自己试图以性别操控Sherlock觉得更有罪恶感。他根本无心如此。他再次尝试：“我觉得假装这事没发生对我们并没什么好处。”  
       “生理冲动，John，”Sherlock尖刻地说。“仅此而已。我…感激你的…克制。你证明了自己是个信得过的可靠同事。”  
       “同事？”这个词像一大桶冰水一样泼过John的身体。“但……”  
       “我看不出有什么理由我们不能同住或者一起工作，至少短期内如此。如果幸运的话，新法会在一定时间内被废除,到时候我将能够合法地获取发情抑制剂，我们也都能回到正常的生活中。”  
       “是啊。”John虚弱地说。他抿着嘴唇，试图将Sherlock赤裸着身体在他身下扭动的活色生香的图景从他脑子里抹去。他不舒服地动着——他身体起反应了。  
       “有问题吗？”  
       John有点儿悲伤地摇了摇头，有那么一瞬间想着如果他不是正人君子该有多好。他就能在四天前Sherlock要他的时候满足他。与Sherlock结合的念头听上去如此的正确，自然而且完满。他根本无法想象余下的人生没有Sherlock会怎样。  
       这种结合关系不是谎言，至少对他不是。但John知道Sherlock有多看重自由的权利。所以无论标记他、占有他的意愿有多么强烈，John都不会把自由从Sherlock身边夺走。  
  
——————————————————  
       Greg淋浴出来的时候Mycroft正穿着短裤来回踱步。  
       “有麻烦吗？”Greg擦着头发随意问道，扯下绕在臀部的毛巾扔在床尾。  
       Mycroft愉悦地看着他的爱人，却仍旧心烦意乱，完全不能无视这个难题。  
       Greg向他缓步走进，赤裸着，带着些潮气。“我能帮得上忙吗？”他双手环上了高个男人的腰。  
       “我弟弟是个白痴。”  
       “对你来说这是个新闻吗？”Greg摇了摇头，带着爱意抚慰着Mycroft的后背。“我喜欢那孩子，也知道他聪明过人，但他有时候是个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”  
       Mycroft低下头用鼻子蹭着Greg裸露的肩膀，亲去了几滴水珠，Greg的皮肤因为上次他们在希腊度假还带着点古铜色。他在Greg的肩膀上皱起眉头。“为什么他就是不肯接受自己有感情的证据？”  
       “有什么证据呢，亲爱的？”  
       “Dr. Watson让他…快乐，”Mycroft依然感到惊叹。“快乐，Gregory。我的弟弟。从他还是个孩子开始，Sherlock比我见到过的任何时候都要更加平静，健康而且更加平易近人。John让他开怀大笑。”  
       “我注意到了。最近和他相处简单多了。不是说他不…我是说，他依然很Sherlock。但John好像多少磨平了他锋利的边缘，教他如何与人沟通，还在他表现得像个混蛋的时候指出来。”  
       “是的，这很了不起！我无法想象有谁更适合Sherlock了。”Mycroft叹息。“他就是成心作对。因为是我找到的John。”  
       “你怎么知道? 而且，你说得好像他没那么固执似的。”Greg把他的丈夫抱紧了些。“你瞧，Sherlock喜欢John。他们是朋友。这是个好的开头，不是吗？我们就是从朋友开始的。”  
       Mycroft愉快地哼了一声想起了他们在法院的走廊中第一次见面的场景。  
       他本来都不应该在那儿。像那种场合他一般都会派手下去，但不知出于什么原因他觉得自己有必要亲自参与那场审讯。他兴趣淡淡地听着证人证言，直到Lestrade探长出现。  
       他坐直身体，被这个男人低沉的嗓音，暗色的头发，还有在他回答问题时一闪而过的狡猾微笑而吸引。Mycroft为自己的反应错愕不已。他早就确定自己不会结合或结成任何形式的关系，他以为自己无法理解也不具有如此在意一个人的能力。  
       他在一阵迷茫之中离开了法庭，依然惊讶于那个英俊的探长对自己的吸引力。Mycroft告诉自己就算他们再次见面这个男人不会也迷上他的。而且探长显然是个Beta——法律上讲他们可以和Alpha结合，但他们还是倾向于自己的性别群体。  
       Mycroft只看着脚下，撞上一个人的时候完全没有注意到。然后怔住了，Lestrade探长正朝他微笑。  
       “对不起，伙计，”这个警察说，“我有点儿心不在焉。”  
       “抱歉，”Mycroft只剩下小声呢喃。“我相当确定这是我的错。我当时在想别的。”  
       Greg抬头，上下打量他，笑了。“别告诉我——统治这个世界太闹心？”  
       他们的友情建立在对浓茶（有时如果问起来的话Mycroft会否认）和现代艺术（如果被逼问的话Greg会极力否认）的共同喜爱上。他们的伴侣关系则开始得稍晚一些，进展缓慢——那相当讨厌，真的——他们的约会总是会被Mycroft要去解决国家危机打断，他们的浪漫晚餐好几次都因为Greg要去犯罪现场而匆匆结束。  
       不管怎样，当他们在一起时Greg依然有时间来说服Mycroft以下几点：  
       a）Mycroft确实有能力去爱，只是没有被教会如何爱。Holmes家族没有一个温暖、适于教育的环境。而从另一方面来说，Greg则来自一个充满爱的大家庭，他一生都在寻找那个能让他投入丰富感情的人。  
       b）Alpha和Beta在一起也能美妙无比。Mycroft在以后才意识到和Omega在一起他不会快乐——那荷尔蒙的刺激和双方力量的不平衡与他的脾性完全不相配。  
       c）警车后座上火辣激烈、衣衫半褪的性爱让人相当愉悦。  
       Mycroft的人生以一种他从未期望过的方式变得更好。所以现在，当看到自己亲爱的弟弟经历这么黑暗的一段日子时，他太想让Sherlock也与某个人联结在一起了。他确信那个人会是John H. Watson。  
       “你没有监视他们吧？”Greg问，他的语调有着装出来的气势汹汹。“亲爱的，你要向我保证。”  
       Mycroft僵了一下，一只手滑过Greg的后背轻轻抚摸着他诱人的屁股。“我可能偶尔瞥了镜头，一两次。”  
       “Mycroft Holmes！”Greg皱着眉头抽回身体。“我该拿你怎么办呢？不是跟在你疯狂的弟弟后面跑，就是阻止你插手每个人的生活！我这是掺和进了个什么样的家族啊……”  
       Mycroft嘴角上翘。“现在只有一个人我想‘插手’。”他伸出一根手指探入Greg的臀缝中，低头在他的鼻梁上落下一串温柔的吻。Greg依然有点儿生气，但还是斜靠进Mycroft怀里。当Mycroft探寻的手指分开他的臀瓣四处游移时，Greg尖锐地吸了口气。  
       “唔，My……”  
       “什么事，亲爱的？”Mycroft沿着Greg的颧骨轻咬出一条痕迹，并探入他耳下那一块敏感的区域。  
       “我确实希望你现在操我。”Greg低声说着，手滑到爱人胸前，把玩着他的乳尖。。  
       Mycroft轻哼着表示赞赏，修长的手指更深地探进那条紧致的密道。“荣幸之至。”  
       “但别以为这场对话就结束了。”Greg稍稍有些喘气不均，但是仍然带着惯于发号施令的人的威严。“你得让他们自己处理这件事情。”  
       “但……”Mycroft停下了在Greg肌肤上的啃咬，开始抗议。  
       “没有但是。”Greg坚定地说道。他稍稍退后以便对上爱人的双眼。“就让他们自己解决。没有窥探。”  
       Mycroft看上去想要抗议一番，但也就一会儿。因为当Greg堵住他嘴唇的时候，一切都不那么重要了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你到底为什么想和这样一个人结合？

       “茶。”Sherlock叫道。  
       John扔掉报纸站了起来。他一把抓过坐在对面椅子里的男人举起的杯子，重重踏着步走进厨房，早晨第三次。他打开电水壶，背靠橱柜等待水烧开。  
       一开始，他指责自己助长了Sherlock的习惯。他没有任何理由给Sherlock端茶送水。看在上帝的份上，他才是Alpha。应该是Sherlock给他泡茶才对。  
       后来，尽管他也不知道为什么，他还是听之任之了。有可能是折服于这个年轻男人的天才，又或者是因为他开始察觉到自己被Sherlock吸引了这个事实。他继续煮这该死的茶。  
       而现在，当然了，他继续煮茶是出于罪恶感。  
       哦，他得及时打住了。他拒绝了Sherlock给他的，让他处于未结合、未孕育的状态。但不知为什么，情况反而更糟糕了。  
       他们之间的张力让人越来越难以忍受。  
       Sherlock在疏远他。John刚搬进来时Sherlock设下的那道屏障又回来了。他很少对John微笑，即使有也是一闪而过。好像他忘了那是John，或者忘了他们不再是朋友。无论哪种都很伤人。  
       Sherlock对他的工作只字不提。John知道那和出现在他网站上的某些神秘评论有关，但Sherlock拒绝和他讨论。  
       他知道Sherlock会用其他的味道掩盖自己的气味，但他还是能闻到他。也许不是Omega那种饱满浓重的麝香味，但依然很Sherlock。John无论在哪儿都能闻到那股味道而这几乎要把他逼疯了。  
       还有床单——上帝啊为什么这个人在家里不能像正常人一样穿着衣服呢。好吧，实际上他今天早晨穿了丝质睡袍和裤子，但发情期后的两个礼拜中，他整整有四天除了一条该死的床单之外什么都不穿。John所有的幻想都在那个景象里了。  
       而且那快把他逼疯了。  
       John只希望他们的工作会继续分散他的注意力。如果近期没有什么案子的话，他就打算找份临时工作，只为逃开公寓一会儿。  
       水烧开了，John续满了Sherlock的杯子。他走回客厅，小心翼翼以防热水洒出来。“给，”他气恼地说，“别再说我不给你做任何……”  
       意识到Sherlock已经不在屋里John愣住了。  
       “Sherlock？”他走回厨房放下杯子，开始担心起来。“Sherlock？！”  
        John刚到Sherlock卧室门前他就出现了。Sherlock已经穿戴整齐，整理着西装外套下的衬衫袖子。“有事吗？”  
       “抱歉—你刚才不见了。”  
       “我在换衣服。”Sherlock冷淡地说。“用不着出动一个搜查小组。”他继续走向楼梯。  
       “你要去哪儿？”  
       “有案子。”  
       “哦，”John咕哝着说。他跟着Sherlock下楼。“谢天谢地。”  
  
————————————————  
       “他留给我线索，但那些线索是什么意思？”John跟着他穿过只有几件家具的公寓时Sherlock大声问道。  
       “谁给你留了线索？”John又问了一次。“是你网站上的那个疯子吗？”  
       “他不是疯子。”Sherlock叹息着说。“是的，就是他。我知道我来过这个地方但为什么它这么重要。为什么？”  
       “我们进到这儿有许可吗？”John突然问道。“我是说这些人明显刚离开，房东就让你独自上来挺奇怪的。”  
       “房东？”  
       “或者不论哪个给你钥匙的人。”John皱眉。“当时我正在付出租车费。”他等着回应。“Sherlock，告诉我你没有破门而入。”  
       “那可就是说谎了，John。恐怕那会触犯你的道德准则。”  
       “我靠。”John仰天抱怨了一声。“那就快点儿。我们都不想被抓—”  
       John听到了些动静。Sherlock看了眼前门然后迅速扫了房间一圈。他抓着John的胳膊走向墙角的衣柜，打开门把John推进去，随后自己也挤了进去然后关上门。  
       “我一会儿就好，Freddy，”一个女人的声音说道。“我的紧身衣抽丝了，不想就这样去招待会。”  
       “好吧，”一个男人回答。“我就在这儿等着。”电视机被打开。“有数字电视吗？”  
       John紧贴着狭小壁橱的内壁，想要把自己的身体远离面前侦探紧贴着他的光滑背部。Sherlock轻微地转换重心时他丰满的屁股正好碰上了John迅速勃起的阴茎，John紧咬住嘴唇以免呻吟出声。 _见鬼。_  
       衣柜外电视的声音更大了。Sherlock又动了一下——John能听到他尖锐的呼吸声。John知道当他开始变硬的时候，他的气味肯定充斥着这狭小的空间。尽管和发情期不太相同，但依然强有力。  
       一阵近乎无声的，颤抖的呼吸。 _该死。_  
       一只手滑上了John的大腿。John双眼紧闭，他完全勃起的阴茎摩擦着Sherlock的身体。他闻着Sherlock开始改变的味道，濒临失控边缘。  
       另一只手握住John的手腕开始拉扯。他允许自己被带着向前，胳膊环着Sherlock的腰身，手则正好覆上了他裤子里明显的凸起。  
       “操—”John的咒骂因为Sherlock转头含住他的唇瓣而模糊不清。  
       John热情地回应着这个吻，向前倾着身子配合Sherlock别扭的角度。唇舌凌乱地纠缠，但John毫不在意。这可是他梦寐以求了两个星期的。  
       John吮吸着Sherlock饱满的下唇，隔着裤子爱抚他。Sherlock拱向他。John另一只手捧着Sherlock的脸颊以便品尝他的嘴，研磨着那两片让他魂牵梦萦的唇瓣。  
       甜腻的叹息和低沉的呻吟。Sherlock整个背部倚到John的胯骨并寻求更多抚慰，John如他所愿摩擦着他的阴茎。他们一起摆动，John撸动的速度逐渐加快。  
       “好了，搞定！”  
       听到那个女人的声音离他们藏身的地方如此之近Sherlock僵住了。他轻轻喘着气，John能感觉到他身体在颤抖。一股温暖的液体喷发在John手中的裤子里。  
       John蹭着Sherlock的脖子，继续轻轻爱抚他，低声细语地抚慰着高潮后的Sherlock。Sherlock瘫软在John身上，呼吸沉重。  
       John勉强听到电视关掉的声音、脚步声和那对男女离开时的关门声。他紧紧拥住Sherlock，用自己的阴茎摩蹭着他的屁股。就快到了。  
       Sherlock在John喘息着接近高潮的时候一直没有动。“哦，上帝啊，Sherlock，你太棒了，”他嘶哑地说。“操……”  
       John像个毛头小子似的射在了裤子里，不过当他抱紧他所…爱的人的时候，这都算不了什么了。  
       几分钟后，当他的思维回归身体，John察觉到一丝变化。虽然Sherlock仍在他怀中，但他的身体现在是紧绷的。僵硬。  
       “Sherlock？”  
       “你完事了吗”Sherlock问道。他的声音中甚至找不到一丝残存的温暖或者是残留的情欲痕迹。  
       “是的，但是……”John的语气不太确定。  
       “很好。”Sherlock回答，从John的环抱中挣脱出来，打开了衣柜门，走出去继续他的调查。  
       John靠着衣橱背板垮下来。“但是……”  
       “有问题吗？”Sherlock简单问道。  
       John整理了下自己也回到主房中，试图忽略掉他牛仔裤上潮湿的痕迹。“刚才那个—刚才发生的那个算什么？”  
       “算什么？”Sherlock耸耸肩。“荷尔蒙的反应。相当普遍。很明显你和我某种程度上给对方标上了些痕迹。不用担心，会消失的。”  
       “但我并不想让它消失。”John突然说。  
       Sherlock定住了，然后缓缓转身。他退回到John身边。“我跟你说过我对结合没有任何兴趣。”  
       “那为什么你让我帮你打出来，还让我操着你的屁股高潮？”  
       “首先那让人很快乐。我不知道不用担心标记或是结合的性爱是这么美妙。”Sherlock听上去全然愉悦；但John一想到如果有任何Alpha或Beta有可能因为Sherlock新起的对这种性爱的兴趣而占他的便宜，就血液上涌。“至于第二个原因？”Sherlock的表情屈尊俯就。“对处于那种状态中的你置之不理实在很残忍。”  
       John感到一阵愤怒。“你这个混蛋。冷血，麻木，惹人厌的家伙。”  
       “就是啊，”Sherlock表示赞同。“所以你到底为什么想和这样一个人结合？”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 危险在靠近…但却不是Sherlock期望的那种。

       “我知道我跟你保证过，Gregory。”Mycroft在他们伦敦住宅的小餐桌前说道，当时他们正在吃早餐。“但现在我恐怕不得不打破承诺了。”  
       “怎么说？”Greg嘴里塞满培根三明治问道。  
       “上次发情期已经过去58天了，我弟弟很快就要再次发情了。可Dr. Watson还没有任何想要标记他的举措。”Mycroft受刺激似的搅拌了下他的燕麦。“必须得做点儿什么。”  
       “也许John不想和你弟结合，”Greg说。“毕竟他可是世界上最不容易相处的人。”  
       Mycroft犹豫着想说什么。“如果我告诉你一些事，你能保证不会对我生气吗？”  
       “什么事？”  
       “先跟我保证。”Mycroft坚持。“我不喜欢你对我生气。那让我偏头痛。”  
       Greg点点头。“好吧，我保证。你究竟做了什么？”  
       “我之前要了221B的监控报告。我没自己去监控，”他快速说道，举起一只手。“但是慎重起见，我认为如果他们有什么…进展的话还是我自己了解一下比较好。”  
       “啊哈。”Greg得意洋洋地笑了。  
       Mycroft的嘴唇微张。“你知道了？”  
       Greg放下手中的早餐拽住Mycroft的领带。他拉着Mycroft向前越过餐桌亲吻他。狠命地亲。Mycroft轻哼着张开嘴覆上Greg的，品尝着他唇上培根留下的令人愉快的淡淡咸味。Greg坏笑着分开他们坐回去，拿起三明治又咬了一口。  
       “我太了解你了，亲爱的。”Greg嘴里又塞满了食物。“我知道你不可能完全放手。我要表扬你自从我要求以来就没有直接插手过。”  
       Mycroft舔了舔嘴唇，发觉自己还在回味从Greg那里尝到的肉味时脸红了。Greg笑了笑，拿着松软雪白、裹满培根的三明治给他。  
       “咬一口。”  
       “不，我不能。”Mycroft摇着手微弱地抗议。  
       “亲爱的，我们已经讨论过节食这件事了。”Greg温柔地说。“咬一口。”  
       Mycroft前倾咬了一口Greg手中的三明治，他闭上双眼，享受着培根配上硬面包那醇厚多肉的口感，上帝啊。  
       “味道很好，是吧？”Greg包容地笑了。  
       Mycroft依然红着脸，一边咀嚼一边点了点头。  
       “那么现在，”英俊的探长继续说道。“关于你弟弟的事儿。他们在家发生什么事了？”  
       Mycroft咽下食物，翻了个白眼。“他没还有什么没做的么？他们在客厅给对方手活儿，在厨房、浴室和Sherlock的房间给对方口活儿。就我推断，他们还在别的地方不脱裤子做爱。”  
       “看起来Sherlock确实想要John。”  
       “显而易见。可我那个蠢弟弟却一直宣称什么‘荷尔蒙’、‘条件反射’。他被Dr. Watson吸引，想要得到他的身体，却时时刻刻都在推开他。”  
       Greg眉头紧锁。“那可够John迷惑的。”  
       “我对此毫不怀疑。”  
       “也许我能和Sherlock谈谈。既然他已经从那个疯狂爆破案的兴奋中平静下来，我应该可以让他跟我说说他是怎么想的。”  
       “可以吗？”Mycroft的肩膀放松了些。“我知道他听你的。好吧，就他听人劝告的程度来说。”  
       把最后一口面包塞进嘴里后，Greg舔了舔手指。“我去苏格兰场的路上给他打个电话聊聊。John在社区医院里找了份临时工作，每两天早晨上班。不过我想你大概已经知道了。”  
       Mycroft点头。“谢谢你，亲爱的。这对我来说意义重大。”  
       Greg站起来亲了亲Mycroft的眉头。“我怎么能让我的丈夫烦心呢？”  
  
——————————————  
       John穿着外套，感觉很疲倦。昨天晚上他几乎没怎么睡觉。真的，就快到临界点了。  
       昨晚他们又吵架了。  
       这一切都开始得再简单不过。他们从美术馆回到家的时候，Sherlock依然为解决了神秘爆破手的最后一个谜题而激动不已。  
       “精彩绝伦，”他热情地说。“他太聪明了！”他把大衣扔到沙发上开始在屋里游荡。  
       John沉默地跟在他身后，依然处于对Sherlock精彩推理的惊叹中，但也不无忧心地想到他们差点儿就失去了那个小男孩儿。  
       “虽然比不过我。”Sherlock继续说。“不管怎样，是个有意思的对手。”  
       “Sherlock，”John提醒，“我有点异议……”  
       “什么？”  
       “一个女人被炸飞了。一个小男孩儿因为你对小学常识的缺乏差点儿丢了性命。”  
       “呃，”Sherlock走向厨房的时候犹豫了下。“对那个老太太我表示遗憾，但我什么都做不了。我又不能阻止她描述我们这位神秘人的声音。”  
       “她是个活生生的人，Sherlock。而且她会死就是因为那个疯子想要玩一场游戏。和你！”  
       Sherlock因为John的口气突然变得愤怒。“我并不想……”  
       “我知道你不想。”John挫败地说。“但你得明白Moriarty有多危险。”  
       Sherlock垂下脑袋，John急切地想要保护他给他安慰。他穿过房间双臂环上了高个男人。  
       那些短信，可怕的令人挫败的事情……什么都不重要了，现在Sherlock需要他。John甚至开始怀疑他它们从来都没重要过。  
       他爱Sherlock。无法自拔。  
       Sherlock把脸埋进John的脖子，不经意间也露出了自己的。John蹭着Sherlock温暖的脖颈，刚好嗅出他接近发情期时淡淡的香味。他用嘴唇抚上那片柔软的区域，轻柔地用舌头画着圈挑逗，然后……  
       “不！！！”  
       Sherlock用尽全力把John推开。他颤抖着睁大双眼，一只手紧紧捂住脖子上John开始用牙齿标记的地方。虽然发情期之外的啃咬不会形成标记，但那会加深他们双方的印记让Sherlock变得更为顺从。  
       “你不能——你！不！能！”  
       “Sherlock！那你想让我怎么办？？！”John怒吼道。“你在我身上高潮，你帮我射出来——你表现得像你想要我，然后又把自己封闭起来。为什么？你不在发情期——你为什么允许自己他妈的想要这个？”  
       “我—我确实…那不是——”Sherlock犹豫不决。“如果我妥协了，我的生活会发生什么，嗯？裹着毯子搬去乡下的住所？每两个月里有五天为你张开双腿？”  
       John伸出双手试着安慰他。  
       “那对我来说会是种什么样的生活，John？”Sherlock的声音支离破碎。“你会对我那么做吗？”  
       “不，”John忧伤地坦言。“我永远不会那么对你。我很爱你，但是……”  
       “你不爱我。”Sherlock苦涩地大笑。“你不可能爱我。”  
       “我确实爱你。”John回应道。“而且我会竭尽全力让你开心，作为我的omega。无论你要求什么，我都愿意。控制生育，抑制发情——我会为你找到解决办法的。我一定能遵守诺言。你知道的。”说完他慢慢走向楼梯，Sherlock叫住了他。  
       “Mycroft说Alpha能够闻出一个不愿意结合的Omega，”他痛苦地说。“那就是为什么上次我发情的时候你没占有我。”  
       John转过身。“我们确实能闻出味道的不同，但在你身上却没有。你不是不情愿，只是没有准备好。”  
       他离开了房间。没有力气再去争辩，但因为太悲伤所以也无法入睡。  
      当闹钟大作，提醒他在医院还有值班时，他一直醒着。他冲了个澡，穿好衣服下楼，发现Sherlock正穿着大衣在椅子里缩成一团看扯淡的电视节目。  
       他等着某个信号，一种回应或是承认之类的，但Sherlock动都没动。  
       现在他站在门口穿好了外套。也许Sherlock是对的。也许是时候承认他们之间结束了。  
       他大开着门走入了明媚的晨光中。  
  
——————————————————  
       Greg踏上221B的楼梯冲进客厅，发现Sherlock缩在电视前的椅子里，看上去很紧张。  
       “Sherlock？”  
       “如果这是关于John的话，那就算了吧。”他抱怨道。“他已经离开了。”  
       “什么，离开？”Greg皱着眉头。“他去医院了，对吧？”  
       “不，是永远离开的离开。”Sherlock厉声说。“他终于放弃了让我成为他结合对象的希望。我们吵了一场，然后他离开了。”  
       Greg摇了摇头。“我真希望你是错的。”他粗声说。“但如果你说对了，那你就是个不折不扣的白痴。”  
       Sherlock耸了耸肩。  
       “也许我该和John谈谈。”  
       “请便。你应该能碰见他——他走着去地铁，刚刚离开。”  
       “我没看见他。他什么时候走的？”  
       Sherlock猛地抬起头。“你说没看见他是什么意思？他应该才走到这条街中间……”Sherlock被旁边粉红色手机的铃声打断了。  
       他打开新的信息。  
       一声响。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John处于危险之中。Sherlock从Moriarty那里了解到新立法的真相。

       Sherlock踏上泳池边的地面，谨慎注意着周围。  
       “我来了，”他大声说。“一起来玩儿吧。这不正是你想要的吗？”  
       一阵脚步声。  
       “很高兴你能来。”一个声音——John的声音——说道。  
       John从换衣间出现的瞬间Sherlock冻结了，他穿着一件厚重的派克大衣。  
       “我非常享受这个，我们之间的小游戏。但现在变得无聊了。”  
       Sherlock觉得肚子里好像有坚冰在啃噬着他。John？不可能。他的John？他以为Moriarty把John绑架了，但……  
       “接下来，你想听我逼他说什么？”  
       担忧一下子缓解下来几乎压垮了Sherlock。要不是他因为不远处门的吱嘎声而警醒起来，他很可能都要膝盖发软了。但相反，尽管极度想飞奔过去解救John，把他拥在怀里再也不让他离开，Sherlock还是保持着镇定自若。  
       Sherlock的视线紧锁入口直到一个男人出现。他并不高大：身体纤瘦，比Sherlock矮。深色的头发和眼睛。着装优雅。指甲精心保养过。32岁左右。来自爱尔兰都柏林。素食主义者。养了两只猫。Omega。Omega？  
       “James Moriarty。叫我Jim就好。”男人双手揣兜慢慢接近Sherlock。“好吧，好吧。现在，我们全都在这儿了。多惬意啊！”  
       “挺有意思的审判地。”Sherlock评论。  
       “可不是。我一直喜欢这地方。我最一开始给你的谜题，你记得那个吧，Sherlock？”  
       Sherlock眉头紧蹙，回想起那个自从他青少年时代就想着的案子。好吧，他觉得是案子，警方只说是意外事故。“你杀了Carl Powers？”  
       “正是如此。”Jim欢呼。“那个淫棍试图占有我。 **我** ？你能想象吗？只有十五岁，而他却想用那些毫无用处的精子填满我。好吧，你可以理解我为什么要和他说清楚那个了吧。”  
       “说明什么？”  
       Moriarty已经走到了他们旁边。他和John站得很近，倾身过去对那alpha耳语，同时拉起外套下摆，露出绑在他身体上的炸弹。  
       “说清楚我不是任何人的婊子。”他吐了口口水。  
       “让他走。”Sherlock说，想也没想就举起了手枪，出门前他找到了John藏起来的手枪别进腰带。他声音平稳，一点也没有暴露出此时环绕着他的恐惧。“他和这件事没任何关系。”  
       “当然有关系。”Jim咯咯笑道。“他和这件事的关系可大了——他和他的Alpha群体。所有这一切都关乎权力，Sherlock。你会想明白的。”  
       “所以这是关于性别平等了？”  
       “远不止如此。来吧，亲爱的。让我看看你有多聪明。”Jim又向前跨了两步，站在John和Sherlock中间，让Sherlock举着的枪抵着他的太阳穴。他站得很近，脸离Sherlock只有几英寸。“你能想明白，我知道你能。我已经把线索都给你了。告诉我吧。”  
       Sherlock脑子里迅速回放过去几周的案子。被绑架的人质并不全都是Alpha：两个Beta，一个性别未成熟的孩子，以及仅有的一个Alpha。 _那么是怎么……哦，当然了。_  
       “你的同谋。他们都是Omega。”  
       “很好。继续。”  
       Sherlock迅速过着案情和那些看起来似乎没有联系的细节。“是你，你策划的这些。”  
       “哦，他太棒了，”Jim转向John。“不是吗？”他停顿了一下。“看看我这是在问谁啊。他对你来说不过是一个挨操的玩具吧？你根本不在意那个可爱的大脑。”  
       “你错了，我在意！”John咆哮道。  
       Jim又转向Sherlock。“但不像我这么在乎。哦，我花了一辈子的时间寻找你。一个像我一样的人；一个能够理解我的人。”他接近Sherlock，一根手指在Sherlock的脸颊上来回蹭着。  
       Sherlock抽开身体，稳了稳握着枪的手，小心地不表现出他的嫌恶。“那个汽车租赁公司从事进出口交易。那个公司——就是你运送货物的方式。”  
       “之一，没错。我在中国的联系人也一样提供帮助。继续。”  
       “运送什么？”John问道，但Sherlock的注意力依然放在Jim身上。  
       “肉毒杆菌毒素的供应商，他们也是是你的制造商。”Sherlock继续说道。“那个出租车司机的药丸也是他们做的。”  
       “非常好。然后？”  
       “画廊的拥有者。她……”  
       “怎样？”  
       “她的哥哥是个……”  
       “Alpha，内政大臣，同时也是这部可爱的法案的撰写者。这可真美妙，你想想。。”Jim和善地微笑着。“我已经创造了无尽的需求，现在我将会提供货源。”，  
       “供货？”John喃喃说道。“这…所有这些都与是与Omega药物相关？你仅仅是个毒贩子而已？”  
       “仅此而已？这倒挺好地描述了我刚刚完成的工作。我已经掌控了两大洲的整个族群——顺便说一句，很快就是三个了。我让他们不顾一切地想要得到之前唾手可得的药物。我会切断一切供应来源垄断非法市场。当政府盲目无知地制定这些法律进行反‘药品战争’的时候，那些药品的价格和需求会大幅膨胀，我就能够控制地球上最有权力的人群。”  
       “Omega没什么权势。”John打断他。“如果真有，这项愚蠢的法律一开始就不会出现。”  
       Jim转身拍了拍John的面颊。“你太有趣了，小男孩儿。说真的，Sherlock，你是怎么容忍他的头脑简单四肢发达的？”  
       Sherlock没有回应。他在算计着屋子的大小，Moriarty带来的手下大概有多少，他们都有藏身何处以及Greg什么时候才能带着警察（还有Mycroft的爪牙）来救他们。  
       “你目光太短浅了。”Jim对John说。“典型的Alpha思维方式。当你们忙着在这个星球上繁衍子孙后代的时候，繁育者们正努力侵入你们权力的神圣堡垒。当然，在掩护之下。参议员、法官、国会议员、部长、形形色色的间谍，甚至……”  
       “美国总统。”Sherlock插话。  
       Jim的注意力转向Sherlock。“不错。自我厌恶对一个野心家的推动力还真是相当非凡，只可惜他没想到众议院切断了他的药物供应。而现在，他为我所用。”Jim把头转向一边。“很精彩，谢谢你。我就知道你会想明白的。”他向前倾着身子好像打算吻上Sherlock，不过他犹豫了。“不，我们还是把这个放到稍后。先干完现在的事儿。”  
       Jim向后退了一步，John抓住机会扑了上去，用胳膊紧紧勒着他的脖子。  
       “Sherlock，快跑！现在！快！”  
       Sherlock畏缩了一下。在服从John声音的本能反应和留下来保护John、为他战斗的意愿中矛盾不已。  
       “快跑！”  
       “哦，非常有趣！”Jim艰难地在John的抓握中挣扎着呛出声。“你真是太贴心了！可惜头脑太简单！愚蠢的Alpha。”  
       几个激光红点出现，两个对准了Sherlock的额头正中，四个对准了他的胸口。John诅咒着，立刻放开了Moriarty。他呼吸沉重地退回去，在Sherlock缓慢放低手枪时双手愤怒握拳。  
       Jim转着脚跟冲John说道。“好孩子。现在你为什么不安静地坐下来让聪明人继续他们的谈话呢？”  
       Jim顺着泳池边悠闲踱步，随意地对着John耸肩，示意他让路。“是时候选择了，Sherlock。我不会让你妨碍我的计划。我就是，不能。但把完美的你就这么摧毁掉实在太可惜了。”  
       Sherlock冷漠的笑意并没有到达他的眼底。“我受宠若惊。”  
       “所以我提供给你从这个乏味的现状中解脱出来的机会。你不用想着抑制发情或者控制生育——你将会完全掌控自己的身体。更妙的是，我会给你提供最有趣的谜题。我向你保证，你永远都不会再感到无聊。”  
       “不。”  
       Jim看起来有点迷惑。“真的吗？就这样？不？”  
       “你疯了。”  
       “显而易见，但那不能算做理由，不是吗？”  
       Sherlock的脸红了。  
       “时间滴答，我亲爱的。你都要开始发臭了哦。”  
       John抬起头，对上Sherlock稍稍显露担忧的双眼。  
       Jim看了他们两人一眼。“多么感人啊。啊，对了——他就要进入发情期。当然你们都清楚。我想现在的压力会把它提前几天。”他伸出一只手掩饰自己邪恶笑容。“哎！呀！”  
       Sherlock继续凝视着John，希望他能明白自己将要做什么。但不知何故，John明白了并冲他摇头。  
       “不！Sherlock别！”  
       “好吧，”Sherlock突然说，然后转向Jim。“你赢了。我跟你走。但有一个条件。”  
       “唔，让我猜猜。”Jim咯咯笑着。“让我放了那个蠢货？”  
       Sherlock点点头。Jim叹了口气。  
       “太感情用事了，不过如果那是交易条件的话……”他笑了。“你现在跟我离开，我会保证你的宝贝医生不会受到伤害。”  
       “别想跟我耍花样。”Sherlock冷笑道。“直到他安全之前我哪儿都不会去。”  
       Jim都翻了个白眼。“好吧。”他从口袋里掏出一个黑色的小东西。他看了一会儿然后扔给Sherlock，Sherlock敏捷地接住了。“那就是遥控器。如果你想帮他脱下大衣，我可以等你。”  
       Sherlock谨慎地朝John所在的地方走过去，清楚地意识到镭射光束仍然瞄准着他。他小心翼翼地盯着Jim，把手枪放回上衣口袋，走到John身边然后开始扯下他肩上的炸药。  
       “不行。”Sherlock扒下炸药的时候John轻喘着气说。“你不能这么做。我不会让你跟他走的。我会杀了他。”  
       “John，我要你集中注意力。我知道你憋了一肚子气，所以很难去思考。”Sherlock冷静地说。“现在有好几把枪指着我。你知道我们逃不出去的。”  
       “你为什么不跑？”John无助地问。  
       Sherlock迎上他的目光凝视了一会儿。他向一边歪了歪头。“那还不明显吗？”  
       John专注地看着眼前的男人，然后恍然大悟，睁大双眼。Sherlock正跪在他面前解开炸药的带子，John的嘴角扯出一丝微笑。他带着纯然的喜悦低头看着，怒火平息了很多。“你爱我？”  
       “我当然爱你了，你这个白痴。”Sherlock叹息道。  
       “好吧，你从来没明确说过。”John抱怨。  
       “我可是个复杂的人，John。”Sherlock站起来温柔地说。当他们面对面的时候，他拉起John的手，转成一个Jim看不到的角度。“我很抱歉。”  
       “我会找到你的。”  
       Sherlock咧嘴一笑。“就知道你会这么说的。”他越过John的肩膀瞥了Jim一眼。“John，当你真的找到我的时候……”  
       “嗯？”  
       Sherlock又一次稳稳对上他的目光。“我就准备好了。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 死里逃生，重回考文垂庄园，以及好多好多的爱。

       一切都像虚幻一场，真的。  
       Sherlock走向Jim，激光点仍追踪着他。这时，他忽然听到了直升机旋桨微弱的声音。他极力控制自己不表现出来直到……  
       SAS（Special Air Service 英国空军特别部队）和武警部队爆破了玻璃窗从二楼闯进游泳馆中。  
       Sherlock以为自己的动作已经很迅速了，但一个撞上他的身体还是让他大吃一惊。他被John抱紧斜着一起掉进泳池。他们沉向水底，紧紧抱在一起。子弹从四面八方而来，顷刻间整个建筑土崩瓦解。（作者注：传言是这么说的，我相信会有这样的效果。）  
       时间似乎放慢了；感觉好像他们已经在水底呆了好几个小时（Sherlock甚至以为自己的肺要爆炸了），但实际上只有几秒钟的时间，他们抬头透过翻搅的水波看到了一张熟悉的面孔。John拉着他们回到岸边，两个人都吸着冷气、浑身滴水，不过还是热情回应了Lestrade对于他们幸福的关心。  
       “很好——我马上回来。”Lestrade迅速点头说道，然后又和Mycroft最得力的手下一起消失了。  
       John靠着水池边，双臂紧紧缠绕着Sherlock的身体。他们似乎紧扣在了一起，但Sherlock一点儿都不想挣脱出去。他盯着John看了一会儿然后……他转过头露出了自己的喉咙。  
       John知道自己在低吼着。但他不在乎。他的Omega散发出的美妙香气让他大脑迅速短路。他用鼻子拱开Sherlock湿漉漉的衣领，整个脸埋进带着潮意的皮肤，然后牙齿陷入了那片柔软之中。  
       Sherlock抽了口气，不过很快最初的痛感就被冲击他下腹令人愉悦的热流所取代。他调整了脖子的角度让他的Alpha能更好地吮吸那一点。再过一会儿，当他与他第一次结合，John还会再咬他一次。到那时，他们余下的生命就会结合在一起了。  
       当发情的第一波征兆来临时他愉悦地低哼着。他抱紧John任由困意席卷了自己。  
       一切都会很好的。  
  
————————————————————  
       “JOHN！！！”  
       “我在这儿呢，亲爱的。”  
       “我不能——我等不及到那儿了。求你了，让它停下，John。”  
       John依偎着他的肩膀，手指绕过他潮湿的卷发。刚才他们安全地被塞进Mycroft的车里，扔掉湿衣服裹上从游泳馆借来的长袍，迅速前往考文垂庄园。在任何人看到（或闻到）他们之前Lestrade把他们推到车中，随后扔进两条受惊毯。  
       “尽管我觉得你们大概用不着。”他调笑着说，砰地关上车门，敲着车顶催促司机出发。  
       John猛地把Sherlock拉到膝盖上继续闻着他的香气，因他依偎着自己的身体发出一阵满意的呻吟而满足不已。  
       虽然他们出发的时候Sherlock离发情还有一段时间，但之前的压力加速了发情期的到来，来势迅猛到出乎他们的想象。John嘶嘶喘气，竭力平静自己，试图抓住最后一丝理智。他告诉Sherlock他在庄园里准备了非常重要的物品。他们所需要的东西。  
       然后又向Sherlock指出他们并不想在他哥哥的车中结合。  
       但现在看来，John很怀疑他们两个人能够克制自己。Sherlock都快化成水了。他瘫坐在John的膝上，长袍大敞，来回摩蹭John的动作暴露出了他光滑的大腿和勃起的阴茎。  
       “我们必须得等，Sherlock。”John呻吟着。“必须，必须……”  
       “为什么？”Sherlock研磨着John的脖子，一只手滑进敞开的浴袍来回抚弄John的胸前。“为什么？John，我需要……我想要……”他拽开浴袍的带子，手向下探去握住了John得像石头一样的阴茎。“这个。我想要这个在我里面。”Sherlock撸动着他的阴茎，John觉得身体里什么东西喀嚓一下断了。  
       “操，哦，就这样，Sherlock。”John胡乱吻着Sherlock的嘴唇。“很快就会给你，我保证。填满你，让一切更完美。标记你。我保证。”  
       John脑中最后一个清醒的念头大概就是：  
        _“我在胡说八道什么。听上去就像他妈A片儿里的台词。”_  
       Sherlock挣扎着起来换了个位置好让他能和John面对面。他一条腿越过John的膝盖跨坐在他身上，咬着嘴唇褪下身上的浴袍。他抓住John的双手放在自己的臀部，用长长的白色浴巾裹住他们。Sherlock把湿滑的身体靠在John的膝盖上，给了他一个唇齿半张的湿吻。  
       John深深地嗅着他的气味，直达肺腔，绝望地想要更多。  
       “天……Sherlock。闻上去，操，棒极了。天哪。”  
       Sherlock抵着John的眉间呜咽着。“求你了，John。那都开始疼了。”  
       John的手指滑入Sherlock的臀缝，爱抚着胀大的后穴。“嘘，放心。我在这儿呢。”他试探了下入口处，发现那里已经足够松软、润滑来接受插入了。Sherlock准备好了。  
       John送入一根手指，弯曲着立刻找到了那个初经人事的Omega敏感的腺体。Sherlock幽咽着。  
       “JOHN！”  
       Sherlock仰着头，背弯成拱形——他的每一寸都是John所能想象的最性感的尤物，而且正被John的手指穿刺着。“操，你太美了！如此——哦上帝……”Sherlock撸动着John的阴茎，不经意间触碰到了前端敏感的神经。“就是那儿，哦，上帝啊，就是那儿。再来一次，继续。”  
      Sherlock顺从了，挑弄着John柱身的顶端，John正不遗余力地用手指操着他。“是的，John，用力点。多点儿。我需要再多点。” John撤出手指换成三根尽可能地深入他的后穴，Sherlock尖锐地吸了口气。他一次次地挺进。Sherlock啜泣不已，John发现Sherlock的阴道已经张开，他无力再去对着John的阴茎施为，因为他整个身体都叫嚣着想要被侵入。“快点操我！！！”  
       车速慢下来。John瞥见了熟悉的房子。“谢天谢地！！”  
       他迅速给他虚弱的爱人围上一块儿受惊毯，抱起他重重穿过车道。Sherlock缩在他肩上，John无暇顾及自己什么都没穿的现实，也顾不上庄园里那些没接到今天休假通知的园丁。  
       John敲进密码，踹开大门又关上。他粗鲁地吧Sherlock——衣衫半褪，软得像一滩水——放到地上转身重新设好报警器。  
       “快点儿，拜托。”Sherlock乞求道。  
       John含糊应着，看到了门廊中心位置的橡木圆桌上放着的纸箱。他一把拽过来，然后抱起Sherlock走向他所知能满足他们需要的最近的房间。  
       John打开灰色书房的门把Sherlock放到沙发上，从隔壁的浴室中拿出一杯水递给他一脸茫然的爱人。Sherlock已经完全脱掉了他的长袍，John撕开箱子的时候也是如此。就像之前说过的，那些药都做成了胶囊，并按Sherlock的需求包装好了。John和防止儿童乱玩的外包装做了会儿斗争，然后他放弃了——用牙扯开了塑料盖。  
       他倒出一粒白色的胶囊递给Sherlock。“吃了这个。”  
       Sherlock冲着他皱眉。“什么…？”  
       “避孕药。防止受精卵形成的——就他妈的吃了它！”  
       Sherlock迅速喝了一大口水吞着药片。刚刚咽下John就欺身压上他。  
       John把Sherlock拉到地板上，水杯从他手中飞出。Sherlock温顺地让John下滑到他腹部并拿了个沙发垫塞到他屁股下。John分开Sherlock的臀瓣用龟头在入口处来回摩擦。  
       Sherlock呻吟着放任自己的感官接管一切。  
       John心满意足地把自己抽动着的阴茎插入了他的omega那火热之处。Sherlock语无伦次地喊着什么，下体在John的戳刺中收缩。John放慢了速度，告诫自己     Sherlock没有被Alpha——任何人——插入过。他小心翼翼，感受着Sherlock紧致的肌肉和光滑的身体。那太棒了。真的太，太棒了。  
       John把头垂向Sherlock的后背，他的结在Sherlock的身体里已经开始膨胀了。他慢慢地退出来。  
       “不！”Sherlock慌乱地转过头。“不——还要！！John，别……”他向后猛顶，紧紧抓住John的大腿。  
       “嘘，我不走。只是想让你好受点。”John安慰地说，然后用力捅进Sherlock的身体。  
       “哦，John，就是这样，”Sherlock叹息。“我的John。”  
       “一直是，一直是你的John。”John申明，大幅度耸动，然后放慢速度抽插了几个回合好让Sherlock适应这种刺激。  
       没多久，Sherlock就在他身下扭动着，在他每次推入的时候向后顶着迎合他。John加快了速度，他的胯部拍打着Sherlock可爱浑圆的屁股。  
       “使劲儿点！”Sherlock吼道。  
       “如你所愿。”John呻吟着，用力挺进Sherlock的身体，力气大得两个人都倒向地毯。  
       “John，我感觉……我必须得……”  
       John看到Sherlock的手消失在身下。他抓住他的臀瓣，把他顶起来，方便他能够握住自己的阴茎。  
       Sherlock喘息着一边抚摸自己一边迎合John的插入。“哦，操，John，我就要到了。你呢？射在我里面。我想感受到你在我身体里。”  
       John用力撞击，他的结已经完全准备好。高潮来临的时候Sherlock颤抖起来。John又做了最后一个冲刺，穿过那一圈紧缩的肌肉把自己的结充满了他的Omega。  
       John的结在他体内展开的时候Sherlock尖叫出声——或者一些类似的声音，然后，他到了，精液在沙发垫和地板上溅射得到处都是。John的阴茎挤压着他的内壁，他体会到了之前从未有过的感觉。Sherlock晃了晃身体，“太大了——把它弄出去，John那很疼！”  
       “放松，甜心。会好的。相信我。哦上帝啊……”Sherlock的手探到John形成结的地方，感受着自己后面平时褶皱的肌肤被撑开，平坦柔滑。他轻轻触碰自己着被过度使用的后穴，不经意间抓住了John蓄势待发的双球。  
       “哦，Sherlock，哦，操。是的！就这样！”John被第一波高潮冲击，倾泻在他爱人体内，胡乱说了些没意义的话。他倒在Sherlock的背上，牙齿又咬回脖颈上那块柔软的皮肤。他温柔地吮吸着那里，深深吸入他的Omega的味道。他们结合了。  
       几分钟后，第一波高潮平复下来，John轻吻着放开了对Sherlock的啃咬，忽然发现Sherlock在他身下颤抖。  
       “John。”  
       “你还好吗？”  
       Sherlock虚弱地点点头。John双臂抱住他然后转了个身，Sherlock因为John的结扯动着他而倒吸了口冷气。  
       “对不起，亲爱的。抱歉，”John低声轻语，在他的肩上一串落下温柔的吻。“现在，只要放松。休息。”  
       Sherlock靠回John的胸膛。  
       “那个通常都会像这样吗？”  
       John咯咯笑着。“不知道，亲爱的。之前从没结合过。”  
       “你太大了！”Sherlock感到惊叹。“我从没想到。”  
       “我是不是弄疼你——哦操……”John的另一波高潮袭来。他把鼻子埋进Sherlock，阴茎在他体内颤动着。  
       “哦。”Sherlock轻轻叹息。  
       “好点儿了吗？”  
       “是的……”Sherlock的呼吸停滞了。John滑下一只手温柔地套弄着Sherlock的阴茎。  
       “你又硬了。”他戏弄着说。“看来我们绝对不会有太多睡眠时间了。”  
       “John，那些药，”他快速地问道。“你从哪儿弄来的？”  
       “我之前在阿富汗认识的朋友——是个加拿大的医生。这些药物在那儿还是合法的。他磨碎了药然后装作是爽身粉运了过来，我估计Mycroft也帮忙从中周转了。然后再把它们重新做成胶囊。”  
       “你这么做都是为了我？”  
       “我可以为你做任何事。”  
       “但是我把你推开了。”  
       “你在害怕，我能理解。和我比起来，你失去的会更多。”  
       “我想要你想得发疯。我……”Sherlock支吾着说。“我爱你。”  
       “我知道，”John吻着他的后脑勺。“我觉得我应该提前准备好这些东西，以防你发现了自己的心意。”  
       “唔，好吧，很好。”  
       “Sherlock？”  
       “嗯？”  
       “我也爱你。”


	10. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 准备好，Happy Ending警告！

       Mycroft在考文垂庄园外等着Sherlock和John的到来。他邀请他们过来一起午餐，没有流露出任何对这次会面别有用心的动机。  
       John下了车，为Sherlock敞开门…大侦探还在忙着看手机。  
       “看在老天的份上，”Mycroft叹息一声。“你不能在午餐的时候工作，Sherlock。我们有事情要谈。”  
       “我有个案子。”  
       “你总是有案子。”  
       “嗯…………”  
       Sherlock一直低头看手机，任由John把他领进房间。John给他脱掉大衣的时候他也仅仅是把手机举高从一只手换到另一只手上。  
       “他们来了。”Greg大声说着从厨房迈进屋子。“John——你看起来挺不错。蜜月一定很合心意。”  
       “确实。”John微笑着。  
       “太热了。”Sherlock打断。  
       “那可是西印度群岛，亲爱的，”John笑着说。“就应该很热。”  
       “所以，三个月过去了，现在你们又结合了。对于真正的合法了和这所有的一切，感觉怎么样？”他们一起走向屋后的时候Greg问。  
       “很好，我想。”John耸了耸肩。“也没太多不同，真的。除非我们有了孩子，否则我们还是得不到Sherlock需要的药。不过至少政府不会来烦我们了，而Sherlock也安全了。那是最重要的。”  
       Greg瞥了一眼侦探正好看到他在偷偷看着John。发现自己被逮住Sherlock立刻把目光转回手机。但是一丝粉红爬上了他的脸颊。Greg咧嘴笑了。  
       “这么说就不考虑那个了是么？”  
       “什么？”  
       “一个孩子。两个，或者三个。”Greg用余光看着Sherlock，有点享受他脸上痛苦的表情。  
       “什么？不，不。”John否认。“我们——呃——我们还没考虑过……关于这个，Sherlock不——我不知道……”医生叹了口气。“我们还没准备好，行吗？”  
       Greg点点头，“是的，当然了。你们还有好多时间可以考虑呐。”他拍了拍John的后背，一起走进了钢筋和玻璃搭成的温室。  
       Sherlock一屁股坐进一张又厚又软的餐椅，蜷起双腿。John挨着他坐下，一只胳膊搭上Sherlock的椅背。他目前还在适应他们的结合关系，不过他确实相当享受高个子男人无意识靠向他的动作。那很，让人欣慰。  
       Mycroft端着鸡尾酒来到屋中。分发酒杯的时候Greg细细盯着Sherlock。  
       Sherlock透过手机边缘盯着高脚杯，往椅子中沉下一点朝着旁边的John靠过去。  
       Greg咯咯笑了，Mycroft坐在他身边问道，“在笑什么，亲爱的？”  
       “没什么。一个心照不宣的玩笑，对吧，Sherlock？”  
       Sherlock脸红到了发根，摇了摇头。John低头看着他。  
       “你到底是怎么了？”John最终还是问道。“你几乎一整天没跟我说话了，所以我们在这儿的时候能不能请你把手机放下？”  
       Sherlock立刻放下手机，坐直身体，发起了一轮口头攻势。“到底有什么重要的新闻，亲爱的哥哥？除了蜜蜂之外，还有什么能让我们所有人在周日下午都到这儿来呢？”  
       “Greg和我请你们来有两个原因。”Mycroft耐心地解释。“首先，我们决定把考文垂庄园的拥有权全都转到你和John名下。”  
       “哦，那可真是……太好了。”John迅速地说。  
       “是吗？”Sherlock小心翼翼地问，望着他的伴侣。  
       “当然了！我爱死这儿了！”John热情回应。“周末度假的好去处。而且退休以后我们可以来这儿养老。我种我的玫瑰，你研究你的蜜蜂。”  
       Sherlock点点头，笑容里有一丝紧张。  
       “你不愿意。”Mycroft皱着眉头冲他弟弟说。  
       “亲爱的，别过早下结论。”Greg劝说。“这个信息量有点儿大，不是吗？”  
       Sherlock点点头。“是有点儿大。我根本没有期望过这个。”  
       “是的。”Greg赞同道。“我觉得Sherlock想到的是完全不同的事情。”  
       Sherlock现在怒视着Greg了。John看着他们之间的目光交流，皱着眉头抿了口酒。  
       “你的确要求过。”Mycroft气呼呼地说。“Gregory和我更适应都市生活，既然现在你们已经定下来了那房子也该归你们。就这样，大功告成。”  
       “我们很感激，”John说，“谢谢你，这太慷慨了。”  
       John把酒杯递给他的时候，Sherlock正盯着自己的膝盖。他看了看鸡尾酒，又看了看John，然后才微笑着接过。他紧张地摆弄着手里的酒杯。Mycroft继续开始说下去。  
       “另外一个原因多少是件政府事务，现在和你们的关系也不是那么大了，不管怎么说：三个月之内就会大选，协议已经被打破。我不能多说什么，不过我确信实际强奸法新年之前就会废除。”  
       “这消息太棒了！”John说道。“真的，实在是个太好的消息。不是吗Sherlock？”  
       Sherlock咬着嘴唇默默点头。John看着他，有点迷惑。  
       “我以为你会高兴的。那意味着你可以继续抑制发情期了。”  
       “但你不会想那样的。”Sherlock声音平稳地说道。  
       “我告诉过你的，无论什么只要能让你快乐我都愿意。我们说好的。”  
       “那如果我不想抑制发情期了呢？不想掩饰我的味道？或者——”Sherlock打住最后一句话投给Greg一个无助的眼神。  
       Greg满是遗憾，但还是推了推Mycroft。“我们该回避一下，宝贝儿。”  
       “怎么回事？为什么？”Mycroft很恼火。自己不是第一个注意到某件事情的人，他讨厌这种感觉。  
       “就跟我来吧。”Greg催促着，站起身拉住丈夫的手。  
       Mycroft跟在他身后，最后还越过肩膀回头看了眼John和Sherlock。“哦！”走到门口的时候他叫出声。Greg拉着他往前走消失在视野中。  
       “他们走了，”John温柔地说，拿下Sherlock的酒杯和他自己的一起放在桌上。“到底怎么回事？”  
       Sherlock耸耸肩膀。“我以为我不想要这个。”  
       “不想要什么？”  
       “所有的这一切。”Sherlock一只手挥了挥。“性，你，与你结合，乡下的生活，一个孩——”他停住了，而John瞪大了双眼。  
       “Sherlock，你在跟我说什么？”John从椅子中转过身，握住了Sherlock的双手。“你是说你想要个孩子？”  
       “不，”Sherlock抱怨道。“我是说我正怀着孩子们。或者孩子。至少有一个。现在。”  
       John张着嘴。那阵寂静让人不舒服——Sherlock开始有点儿担心了。  
       “John？”  
       John从椅子里一跃而起，转到他身后，双手伸向空中欢呼着。他抓住Sherlock让他也站了起来。  
       “一个孩子？！！”他大声嚷嚷。“Sherlock，我亲爱的——一个孩子？！？”他一把拉过高个男人紧紧搂在自己怀里。“天哪我爱你。哦，等等……我抱你抱得太紧了吗？”他退回去，只握着Sherlock的双手，注视着他依然平坦的腹部。  
       “John，我想告诉你的，但不知道这是不是你想要的。”Sherlock说。“我应该先和你讨论一下的，但是这事儿就这么发生了。”  
       “你得坐下。”John还有点儿神游太空，把Sherlock摁回椅子里。“你需要把脚垫起来吗？不，我猜那还太早。来点儿茶怎么样？你能喝茶吗？”  
       “John？”Sherlock看着他的爱人。“你能不能…就…只是坐下？你把我弄头晕了。”  
       John在Sherlock面前跪下，一只手温柔地抚上爱人的腹部。“我不敢相信，”他轻声说，俯下身吸了口气。“你闻起来确实不一样了。那很微妙，我之前没有注意到。”  
       “味道会变明显，至少医生这么告诉我的。”Sherlock说。“所以，你很高兴？”  
       “高兴？”John的语气不可思议。“我快乐地都能飞到月球上去了！”  
       Sherlock笑了，真心地笑了，他抚摸着John略带胡茬的脸颊。“我以为你会生气的，上次发情期我没和你说就直接停止吃避孕药了。”  
       John耸耸肩。“那是你的身体，亲爱的。如果你愿意和我分享，我会和乐意接受，并且每天都会感激你。”  
       “我不知道这一切都会怎么样。”Sherlock说。  
       “我们会找到办法的，Sherlock。我不在乎我必须得去做什么，”John发誓。“你是我生命中最重要的部分，而现在你又要给我人生中最珍贵的礼物。就算你让我为你摘颗星星——我今天也会给你。”  
       Sherlock摇了摇头。“你真是浪漫得不可救药。”他嘟囔道，带着点鼻音。  
       “是的，但那仅仅是为你。”  
       Sherlock迎上了John的吻，手指穿过沙色的短发。John温柔地摩挲着他们的孩子正慢慢生长的地方，Sherlock也伸手加入，两人手指交缠。  
       Mycroft透过藏书房的窗户俯视着他们，一脸敬畏。他那个鲁莽、冲动、难以相处的弟弟正倚在他伴侣的臂弯中——现在John是他未来侄子或侄女的父亲了——哭泣着。换做是另外一个人，他一定会为这一幕而感动。  
       多幸运，有Greg帮他应对这些情感。  
       “要纸巾吗，亲爱的？“Greg擦去眼泪的时候Mycroft紧紧搂过他的肩膀。  
       “谢谢你。”Greg抽着鼻子说。“那真是太美好了，不是吗？”  
       “确实很美好。”  
       “Uncle Mycroft和Uncle Greg。你有没有想过……？”  
       “不，没有。”Mycroft好好想了想。“当然了，是个人都会期待的。”  
       “当然。”Greg靠向他亲了亲他的脸颊。“很好，好吧，让我们进去分享这个好消息吧。”  
       “的确，”Mycroft表示赞同。“我们进去吧。”


End file.
